Pride and Prejudice
by BlackPrince24
Summary: an/ooc: This is a adopted re-post. Harry is sent to the muggles, but raised in secret by husbands Sirius and Lucius. He comes to school powerful and smart. dark Albus, slash warn viol. mpreg
1. prologue

**This story is a full adoption from HarrySnapeAlways. I will not alter it. HSA always intended for her two stories (sense and sensibility) to be sister stories, so allowed me to re-post.**

Sirius looked at the baby in his arms, and knew he needed to keep him safe, but he could not believe what Albus had ordered him to do. He was Harry's guardian, and he should have custody, besides Voldemort was gone. But the old coot believed it was only temporary, and Harry needed to be with his mother's people, to be safe. He remembered Petunia and her husband, he had met them a few times, and he knew they would hate Harry. There had to be some way to protect Harry from this, he was such a sweet little baby, and he would never have proper care where they went.

He turned to the other three, hoping for a way, knowing Albus would know if they did not go soon. Lucius, Remus and Severus, two of the three had been spies, and not known as friends to the couple. Severus and Remus were married in secret two years before, and now the war was over, he and Lucius hoped to. The Malfoys and Blacks wanted an alliance, but refused a gay marriage, and Lucius had to marry Narcissa. She had died in childbirth, and Lucius was now free to be with him.

Remus looked at Harry."We could take him and flee. I mean someone like the Krums would help."

Severus shook his head. "A life on the run is no good for either boy. You know Albus would be looking for Harry, along with Voldemort's followers."

None of them would think twice about giving up their work and leaving, but they knew Severus was right; it would do no good for either Harry or Draco. They would have people after them, and likely could not stay in one place too long, which would be miserable for kids.

Lucius thought of something. "How about we send a nanny elf with Harry? We ensure Harry is taken care of, and we can keep an eye on him as well."

Remus thought of something. "Our magic would not be detected, but if Albus caught on, you know he would stop us. He would say we were drawing attention."

Both former Slytherins thought he was over looking the obvious, Petunia would be so grateful not to have to care for him, she would say nothing. The wards would tell Albus Harry was still there, and they could ensure he was taken care of. They could even perhaps take him from time to time.

Sirius looked down at the baby in his arms."We could educate him; make sure he knows about our world. And knows about his parents as well."

Lucius kissed him. "I never thought of you as a teacher but anything is possible. Perhaps in the hours when Harry it meant to be at muggle school when older."

They knew they had little time, so Lucius and Sirius after choosing Dibby, the twin of Dobby who was nanny elf to Draco, headed for the muggle area. The elf was happy to be chosen, he knew the little master quite well, for Harry often came to the manor. He was told to take care of Harry, and get anything Harry might need, keep them updated on how he was doing as well. It was far from the home they wished they could give Harry, but it was better then what Albus had planned for him.

Petunia was shocked when her and her husband answered the door, even though told the baby was coming "You could not have come in daylight? Give him here."

Lucius stopped her. "We have a few things to discus. Now show us the room."

When the couple did not move Lucius headed up stairs, where he found a nursery, a storage room, a guest bedroom and the master. He went to work on the guest bedroom, against the protests from Vernon that the room was for his sister, and turned it into a proper nursery, with an ensuite. Sirius explained about their terms, including educating Harry when he should be in Muggle School, and the elf. Lucius made sure to ward the room, so the couple could never come in, for he could see Vernon eye the room, and knew the man would likely take it.

Vernon stuttered. "It is bad enough that I have to have the brat, but I will not have magic in my house. And the room across the hall was good enough for HIM."

Sirius rounded on him. "You don't want magic? Then you want to bathe and change, and be up with Harry at night? And feed him, provide him clothes?"

It seemed the couple were doing the math in their head, and their greed as well as their desire not to be near the boy, won out. They were assured all Harry needed was the room, he would be cared for by his elf, and other then when they came for his studies, they would not see the others.

Sirius reluctantly put his godson down in the crib. "Know how much we love you cub, and we will always be here, watching over you."


	2. kindergarten begins

Sirius and Lucius apparated to the house, happy to spend their first real day with Harry, since he was a baby. They had visited him almost every day for the past four years, and when they didn't come, Remus and Severus did, and Albus still had no idea. Harry was old enough for kindergarten now, and seeing to the city records so no one became suspicious, they would be able to take Harry out of the house finally, for mornings, and next year all day. Lucius and Sirius had been married now for three and a half years, and were hoping for a child together, but none had come so far. They were not discouraged, and since he had been in Draco's life since he was a baby, Draco called him daddy, and Sirius loved him as a son even before he adopted him. They hoped Harry and Draco would be close friends, perhaps brothers.

As they walked towards the house, they wished they could take him, but had been told until Harry turned 11 they wouldn't be able to. Cornelius would help them then, saying the few months of summer would not be a risk, but till then this would have to do. Draco was eagerly waiting back at the manor, to meet his new playmate.

Petunia was the only one home. "Get in here then and take the little pest."

Sirius snarled. "You have not even seen or heard him since he came. And even if you're not feeding or clothing him, I know Albus is paying you."

The woman shut her mouth, wanting them out of her house as soon as possible, and hopefully before any neighbours could see them as well. Lucius and Sirius went to the bedroom they made, and opened the door, which only opened for them. Harry stood waiting for them, the irresistible little five year old, backpack in hand. He had not been able to leave the house other then when he went with them to the back yard and was excited.

Harry threw himself at Lucius. "Uncle Luc, Uncle Luc, I get to come with you today right?"

Lucius scooped the little boy up. "Yes cub, but remember you have to come back after lunch."

Harry had never known any other life, he had no memories of his parents, so he had no idea how odd of a life he had. Dibby was dedicated beyond words, and the bedroom was full of books, and puzzles and games, decorated to look like a zoo, and even had a swing for him. He had human visits for two hours every night, not ideal, but better then his relatives. They ensured for holidays and birthdays there was always decorations and they came for a little party

Sirius pouted."Where's my hug munchkin? I'm starting to think you like Uncle Luc better then me."

Harry reached out for him. "I love you too Uncle Paddy. Where's Draco?"

Laughing they assured Harry that Draco was waiting, and they headed from the house, to where they could apparate. Harry waved at Arabella, who was his only day contact. The old woman never approved of Harry being sent, and when Sirius told her of their plan, would have obliviated her if needed, she happily offered aid. Albus would expect Harry to go with the relatives, so the rare time Petunia was out of the house too, Harry had been taken to Arabella. Dibby would take Harry from the room, and assure he was back in one piece. Harry liked it, he got to play in the sun, and with the cats. Petunia kept to her word, never to tell Albus, no matter how bizarre this was, throwing Arabella in the mix, for she knew she would have to care for Harry, if she did. This way there was just a missing room in the house.

Draco bounded up and down when he saw them. "You're my cousin Harry? Daddy and Father have told me all about you."

Harry smiled when he was set down on the grass. "They told me about you too. I love the puzzle on quidditch you sent me."

The men watched as the boys began talking like they had known each other all their lives, not that they had not seen each other since they were babies. Dibby had come with them, for he wanted to see Dobby. Both elves were a bit off, they were not always good at following orders, when they thought it would hurt their masters, which made them the best choice for nanny elves. The last thing needed was for a five year old to eat ice cream day and night, for he was master too.

Lucius directed them into the house. "We will give Harry a tour and maybe we can do a puzzle before lunch. We'll have more time to ride tomorrow."

Draco pulled Harry along. "I want to show you my bedroom, and the stables and the pool..."

They were worried how Harry may react to all of this, for he was confined to one room at home, no matter how nice, but they received no complaint. It turned out Dibby had done his best, both in the room and Arabella's where lately Harry got to go once a week. He had turned Harry's bath tub and Arabella's splash pool she had for Harry, into little swimming pools for him, and learning about televisions, made sure Harry had one, and plenty of cartoons and movies for him to watch.

Harry had a few tears when he had to leave after lunch. "I wish I could stay."

Sirius took him up into his arms. "I wish you could too cub, but you'll come back every day. And you know if you ever need us, Dibby will come for us"

They gave Harry a book, for he was learning to read, both with them and Dibby, and could already write his letters. He smiled and nodded when back home, and promised he would show them what he had learned, when he had came with them the next day.

Lucius kissed his husband when they got home. "I know this is hard my love, but we're doing our best. We will keep trying to get him out of that house I swear."


	3. summer holiday

Harry was in his room on his computer, a birthday gift from Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus this year; even if at eight he was a bit young for one. There were some academic games on it, and though not linked to the full internet, it was set up so he and Draco could communicate on it. Draco had also got one for his birthday; both got it as an early gift, for the summers were a bit hard. Harry was back to his night visits, since the school year was out, and Harry missed seeing Draco. His Uncles were trying to get permission for him to come live with them, but he knew there was little chance before he started school.

During the year he went at 8 to the manor Monday to Friday, till four. He and Draco did herbology, arithmancy and history as well as a ride in the morning, and after lunch they did magic theory, played some quidditch and some chess. He and Dibby would have dinner when he got home; watch a cartoon, read and bed. On the weekends his Uncle Remus and Severus would come for a visit as well as dinner on Wednesdays.

Dibby looked at him worried. "Master has not even passed the first puzzle on his game. Is something wrong?"

Harry turned back from the window. "I just wish Arabella had to baby-sit me soon. It has been two weeks since I got to even go there."

Since Harry and Dudley were older, still too young in any right mind to leave them alone, Petunia had not been made to send him to Arabella very often. Harry could see outside, and though no one could see him, he could see the other kids play, and he had tears. He missed Draco, he came with his dads at night, but it was different. He loved Dibby, and he was a happy child when it was not summer, but these two months sucked.

Harry was shocked when his doors began to open and nearly freaked until he saw Uncle Lucius. "Uncle Luc, what are you doing here?"

Lucius accepted the hug."How would you like to come on vacation with us for a few weeks?"

They still could not get custody of him till he began school, but Cornelius was able to help a bit, and still let Albus believe he was with his relatives. It seemed the couple were going away for vacation, and they would take precautions, to make it look like Harry was with them. It was no real worry, Albus had never once checked on Harry in person, but they would have the bases covered still.

Dibby had known ahead and handed Lucius a suitcase Harry had not seen him pack, and hugged Harry. "Dibby miss, but little master have good holiday."

Harry went with his Uncle to leave."Where are we going Uncle Luc?"

Lucius told him he needed to see, and Harry could barely contain his excitement, especially because his birthday was in a few days time. Harry had never been away any where before, and he had spent so much time studying the world, and wanted to see more. Lucius knew they could be going to Ireland and be excited, but he had a feeling Harry would be more excited when he saw where he was going.

Harry looked around in wonder when they arrived."Where are we?"

A smiling Sirius who had Draco with him, answered. "We have come to visit some old family friends at their summer home in Naples."

The Krums, an old family friend for both the Malfoys and Blacks, had a summer home here, and invited them to come. Their only son Viktor was three years older, he would be starting at Durmstang in the fall, but they thought it would be fun for the boys. Harry and Draco were so thrilled; neither of them had been told about the vacation till today, in case it did not work out. It would only be three weeks, but Harry could spend his entire birthday with them, not a few hours.

The Krums came out and soon Viktor was taking the boys down to the beach. Lucius saw a look in his husband's eyes. "Thinking about our results."

Sirius sighed. "I am disappointed we can't add, but we have two beautiful sons, and the boys can split my wealth. I guess hearing Severus was..."

They had not told the boys but Sirius had suffered a miscarriage, and the healer they went to finally, warned pregnancy would likely never happen. Sirius' magic was not stable enough it seemed, and Lucius had a lot of hex damage. They would not use protection, and Lucius would look to be a carrier, but they knew it was slim. Severus had mainly done potions as a spy, and the couple had decided a year ago, to try for a baby. They were coming for Harry's birthday, and would tell the boys.

Sirius gave a genuine smile. "You know it won't be that many years till we're grandpas. Besides we have Draco, and hopefully in a few years, Harry too."

* * *

><p>Harry had never been on vacation obviously, and Italy was so amazing, they taking day trips like Rome. He and Draco stared in shock when Viktor showed them the ash mummy dogs from Pompeii. Viktor was cool, he was eleven, and an awesome quidditch player, and knew a lot of cool things as well. Harry knew he had to go back in a few weeks, but he was promised they could do a trip the next few summers, before school.<p>

The trip was a birthday gift in itself, and Harry had already got his computer, but he would have a proper party. Instead of a small party at the manor like the last two years, they were right down on the beach. Harry was surprised, but excited, when Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus appeared.

Harry was confused when they said they had a gift for him. "You guys already gave me a computer. That was enough."

Remus shook his head."Well cub this is a gift we can't take back. Your Uncle is pregnant; you'll have a cousin in the end of March."

Harry and Draco were both excited when they heard, they had hoped their dads would, but this was still cool. Harry called Lucius and Sirius Uncles, but they were the closest things to dads he had, and they loved and treated him as a son. Draco would always be his brother, but this new baby was his cousin. Harry had slowly been told about his past, and he knew there were things people like some man named Albus couldn't know, but was too young for most.

Severus kissed Harry when he was sad he could not come when the baby was born. "You know we will bring your little cousin to see you all the time."

Draco noticed some of Harry's smile returned and pointed at the rest. "Come on, hurry up so we can go swim. Viktor said he would show us the turf board."

Laughing Viktor corrected him, surf board, but Harry was soon ploughing into the other gifts. There were some new movies and programs for his computer, and other things for Harry to do when he was home, to keep him from getting bored. His favourite beyond his new cousin, and the computer he got before, was the books.

As the boys headed to the water with Viktor. "Harry could nearly be a Ravenclaw, his love for reading. But I have a feeling he is too much a little Malfoy, for that."


	4. school supplies

**Chapter 4: school supplies**

* * *

><p>Harry stood in the front hall waiting, not sure why his Uncles could not take him shopping, but he knew better then to argue. He had been reminded that he had to pretend he didn't know them, for they had never got permission for holidays, till now. At Christmas, and every holiday after, he would now officially get to live with his family. But Albus could not know Harry knew about their world before he got the letter, or he knew them. It had been a year now since they told him the full truth, and he understood why the old man couldn't know. Harry was just glad his Uncle Severus and Moony were at school, with Johnny and Uncle Sev was pregnant again, with a little girl this time, due at Christmas. He would also of course have Draco at school as well.<p>

His birthday had been a few weeks ago, and there had been a birthday party for him, having gone to the Krum home in Bulgaria. They had got home earlier this year, for they had to be back for shopping, and Harry was excited to soon leave. Harry had read over five hundred books, he kept count, and was into sixth year texts, and while he loved Dibby, and he still spent days at the manor, he would be happy to go.

Albus arrived on time, with a red headed man in tow. "You must be Harry. Happy birthday my boy, a little late. I am Headmaster Dumbledore."

Harry smiled a bit. "Nice to meet you sir. Who is he?"

The man was Arthur Weasley, an old friend and supporter for Albus, and hand chosen to take Harry for his supplies Sirius was paying for them, he insisted Harry not need to touch his trust fund, and had provided a pouch of money. The last thing Albus needed was Harry being some spoiled brat, he needed him grounded.

Arthur smiled. "I have four sons in school, one your age. My wife and the kids are waiting for us. Albus asked if I would accompany you shopping."

Albus looked at the couple who were staring daggers at all the freaks in their house. "I assure you Harry will be home for dinner. You need not worry."

The couple of course never told anyone about the room, and the fact they had not seen Harry really at all, in ten years. They simply grumbled good riddance, and Albus hid a smile, for he knew he had been right to leave Harry here, it would keep him nice and humble. Besides he would need a mentor in their world, and he was sure to be it. The Weasley children were ideal for his friends, well not the twins, but the others, nice and pliable for him.

He was not surprised when he was met by Sirius when he arrived back at school. "Your godson has gone shopping. You know you cannot see him till Christmas."

Sirius hid a snarl at the old man. "I am just grateful for once you allowed us to send him birthday gifts."

That had definitely not been his idea, for he didn't even know what they sent Harry, but he had allowed it, to shut them up. He had refused them contact over the years for it was safer for Harry if less magic was in his area, and besides until his letter had come, he did not know of magic. He had sent Hagrid with the letter, and the man had come back upset, for poor Harry did not even believe magic was real. Harry was now in their world though, and such excuses would not work on his so called family.

Albus headed for the school. "I know you are angry I turned you down for DADA but Quirell returned, and besides you should be home with your husband."

Severus was not the only former Slytherin who was pregnant. Sirius reminded the man. "My husband could be here too. You will not keep me away from Harry."

Albus thought Harry would get so caught up in classes and magic, and new friends, he would want to remain at Christmas. By the time Harry went to the Malfoys in the summer, if he was forced to send Harry there, Harry would be already looking at him as a grandfather. Harry would be a Gryffindor like his parents, and the only real concern was Remus, but he was busy with his son and baby on the way. Severus may have been the carrier, but Remus was the stay at home dad.

He called after Sirius who was leaving. "Tell Lucius congratulations on the news. I am sure you will be so proud of Harry soon. He is sure to be a lion like you."

* * *

><p>Harry really wished he was with Draco and his dads and Uncles, but he knew it had to be this way. Harry had a voucher from his Uncles for an owl, and like Draco, they received the new Nimbus brooms, from their dads, what Harry considered Lucius and Sirius more and more. He had been excited with Draco to learn they'd be big brothers in time for Easter, Lucius finally pregnant, and their new cousin due at Christmas. Johnny had turned two in March, and was a mini marauder, already.<p>

Arthur introduced Harry to his brood, explaining they had two older boys as well, but they were done school. Harry could tell pretty quickly, that he was not going to like Ron, the boy who was his age, he seemed to be a prat. The twins were pretty cool, and he let them tell him about their world, even if he knew.

After wands and the apothecary they went for robes, Harry the only one for new robes. Ron grumbled. "I get Bill's robes, they are just being hemmed for me."

Harry stood on the platform and was measured. "You should be grateful to have a big family. All I had was my cousin, and I wish I didn't."

He was wishing for his own brother right now, and he knew Draco would be laughing, if he knew Harry was shopping with them. Harry had to grind his teeth as Ron went on and on about the purebloods, and how everyone in Slytherin was dark. He reminded himself his Uncle had warned him, for there had always been a lot of prejudice around the house, because Voldemort came from it. There were just as likely to be dark wizards in other houses.

Molly shooed them out. "Come along we will get some text books while Percy goes with your dad for his owl. He is a prefect this year."

Harry pulled out his voucher and looked at it confused. "I think I am supposed to get one. I think this is kind of like a muggle gift voucher."

Seeing Harry was right, and wondering who gave Harry it, Arthur was reminded Albus said his godfather had been allowed to send a gift this year. He took Harry and Percy to the shop, Molly to get the books for Harry. Percy got a screech owl, and Harry chose a beautiful eagle owl like Draco got for his birthday, and Lucius had too. Ron was practically fuming in jealousy when he saw the birds, and Harry hoped he would not need to pretend to like this kid for too long.

Arthur saw him back home and handed him a ticket. "We will meet you there, and show you on board. I am sure you and Ron will be the best of friends soon."

Harry was laughing inside at that but he nodded. "Thank you for taking me Mr. Weasley."

Up in his rooms he found Dibby who was already working on his trunk, and as he sat down at his computer to email Draco, told Dibby all about it. His room was covered in world maps, both muggle and wizard, star charts, quidditch posters and a wizard periodic table. The room had changed a lot since the original nursery, but as nice as it was, and as much as he loved Dibby, he could not wait for the two weeks to end, and head for school.


	5. surprise sortings

**Chapter 5: surprise sortings**

* * *

><p>Harry was so excited when he got to the train station, for he would soon see his brother full time, and he would not have to pretend not to know them. He was still not supposed to let on about how he had lived, at least for this year, to ensure he for sure went to his dads. There were some discrepancies, it was in his parent's will he should have been with his godfather, but Albus proved Harry would be safer with his relatives. The fact both his godfathers were married to former spies, even if they had pardons from day one and were in the order, had worked against them. This summer no room and hidden day trips, he and Dibby would be at the manor, for good, well except their usual trip. They were going to the US was their idea for next summer, and as always the Krums were coming, the three boys were always close.<p>

Harry found the Weasleys waiting for him, and he was at least happy to see the twins, but Ron was another matter all together. He knew the entire family was Gryffindors, and though it would be cool to be with the twins, he prayed he would join his brother in Slytherin. He knew his birth parents and the marauders had been lions, but even Sirius assured him he'd be happy if he was Slytherin, he was married to one after all.

Fred turned to him when they were on the platform."Here let us get your trunk on board. Don't want you to fall on your face, on your first day, do we?"

Harry sent them a grateful smile. "Thanks."

Harry watched the couple with Ron, Molly upset her youngest son was starting school already, and now all she had left was her daughter. Harry would have thought after seeing five others off for their first years of school, she would be used to it by now. He was not certain why she was so upset, he would have been grateful to have some months away from Ron, and he was only around him twice. Seeing the family together, he was reminded of his own though, and he felt a pang.

He saw Draco arrive some time later, and it was hard for both of them, to pretend they didn't know each other. Once again he just hoped they were in the same house together, or he had no idea how he would explain them being close friends, but they would.

Ron pulled him towards the train. "See that kid over there? He is the kind I told you about before. He is a stuck up pureblood, and sure to be a Slytherin."

Harry knew at least on that Ron was right. "I will make sure to keep an eye on him for sure."

Molly and Arthur waved to both of them, and Harry had been told when Molly hugged him before, he might be able to come and spend the summer with them. Harry groaned at the thought, for he was not certain even the twins could make that bearable, but he was reminded, he was assured he could go home this summer. He and Draco had a new sibling on the way, due the end of March, and were certain it was a little brother. Harry would actually get to spend the summer with him.

They found a pudgy boy with a toad, and a girl with large front teeth, waiting in the compartment where their things were. He wondered from the look on Ron, if all three had been chosen as his train mates, doubting it was random. He knew the boy was Neville, and he thought the girl looked to be a muggle born.

The girl spoke. "I hope you don't mind but the rest was full. I am Hermione, and this is Neville."

Ron spoke up. "Ron, and this is of course Harry Potter."

The other two were of course not surprised due to the scar on his head, and Hermione who was indeed muggle born, regaled him with knowledge of him. Harry thought this was a perfect set up from Albuss; the muggle born, the son of heroic aurors, and the paragon of pureblood virtue. Ron was a hypocrite, he was as pureblood as Draco was, in fact related to Sirius by both parents, the only difference was, he was not rich like the others.

As the train ride went he wondered if any of them would be in the same house, and the only one Harry could see being friends with, was maybe Neville. Hermione was a bit of a know it all, which made Harry laugh, for he could have corrected her a few times, but he had to be careful. Neville seemed nice though.

Ron looked out the window when they came back from putting their robes on."I can't wait to be sorted. Harry and I are of course certain to be Gryffindors."

* * *

><p>Harry had walked into the Great Hall, and could see eyes on him every where, and tried to focus on the song the sorting hat was singing. Harry shared a secret look with his Uncles, Remus able to be at the head table with his husband, Johnny home with an elf. Spouses were always allowed, and while Remus sometimes ate at home instead, but he would not miss the sorting of his nephews. Uncle Sev would teach till the end of November, and come back in January, for Remus stayed home.<p>

Hermione was the first from their foursome to be sorted. "Ravenclaw." Was soon called, and Harry was not surprised, for the girl was a bookworm

Some time later Neville became a Hufflepuff, and Harry found himself praying either they were all separate, or Harry was with one of those two. Harry shared a side ways glance with his brother when Draco went up, and to the surprise of no one, he was a Slytherin.

Ron smirked. "I told you, you know all dark wizards have come from that house. You and I will of course be lions like our families"

Harry put on a fake smile. "Yeah."

As it finally came his turn, he saw every eye on him, and he saw the old coot watching him as well. Harry for one was relieved that the sorting hat could not be tampered with, for he had little doubt Albus would have, for he wanted Harry with Ron. As he sat down and was about to put the hat on, he was reminded that he could still end up a Gryffindor for it was in his blood, and he simply would have to find a way to live with Ron.

The hat spoke to him. "You are a hard one to place. You have the cunning of Slytherin, the loyalty of Hufflepuff, the brains of Ravenclaw and courage of Gryffindor."

Harry took a chance for the hat seemed to be undecided."Please not Gryffindor."

The hat actually seemed to chuckle. "I see, you would do great things in Slytherin. If not Gryffindor, better be Slytherin."

Only the last word was shouted, and Harry could see and hear the shock in the room, as Harry went to join his brother. Ron looked ready to hex someone, and Harry was again relieved not to be in Gryffindor, especially when Ron was sorted there. Harry shared a smile with his Uncles, and he and Draco were relieved, they could be real friends now. Blaise was the only one who knew about him, he had been friends with both Harry and Draco, and took up the seat on Harry's other side.

Draco snorted when he saw Ron had his plate suspended where he could not reach."Seems the twit has already got on someone's bad side. Didn't take him very long."


	6. first day

**Chapter 6: first day**

* * *

><p>Harry was excited for his classes, for though he and Draco were up to fourth year level theory in all classes, they finally had their wands to use. Harry, Draco and Blaise were joined at the hip, called the three musketeers by the end of the first day, by their own house. Their name was definitely different for some other houses, including the prat Ron, who kept reminding Harry why he was happy he was not a Gryffindor. He could only imagine what his life would have been like, with that brat, or his little friends, who seemed to actually look to him as a leader. Harry though they either were fools, or really desperate, to sink to such a low.<p>

It was the second last class of the day when Harry got his Uncle, and he sat with his friends at the front table, anxious to begin. Harry and Draco had done most of the potions, well helped with them; they would be doing this year, when they were nine years old. From the looks of some students, he worried for the class, and was glad Ron and his cronies were in the far back of the room. He had an idea why first year classes were never a favourite for his Uncle.

Severus finished his usual speech and was ready to grill. "Mr. Weasley where would you find a bezoars?"and when Ron couldn't answer. "Mr Malfoy?"

Draco smiled."In the stomach of a goat. And of course they are an antidote for most."

Severus smirked. "Ten points to Slytherin. How about this one Mr. Weasley, what would you get if you mix asphodel and an infusion of wormwood?"

This time Harry got asked when Ron could not answer, and like Draco for his extra information he had supplied, got ten points. He got them started on a potion, and every once and a while he would ask a question, though Ron was not is only target, to be fair of course.

Seamus went into panic mode with ten minutes left of class."Ah professor, there is something wrong with our potion."

Severus headed over and quickly vanished the potion which was melting the cauldron. "Which one of you added the crocus too soon?"

Both the other boys pointed at Ron who was steaming mad, but he could not deny it. Not only did the group receive no score, but Ron was told he needed to copy out the two page potion a hundred times, before tomorrow, and was reminded Severus would know if he used a spell to do it for him. Ron grumble it was not fair, and was saved from detention for it was the first day of school, and even Severus would not give it so soon.

Severus called as the others were leaving. "Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter you will remain after class."

Ron could be heard grumbling as he left the class."Probably wants to reward them 100 points for breathing quietly."

When the others were gone, Severus warded the door, and he hugged both of the boys, who he had not seen one on one since summer Harry was not meant to know who the man was, and though Remus was his secondary godfather and it would be expected he would reach out, not Severus. Albus had no idea James and Lily had been friends not only with the other two marauders, but with their husbands as well, thinking he hated the former snakes.

Harry put his hand on his Uncle's baby bump. "I am so happy I will be around when she comes, not like Johnny."

Severus kissed his head. "You will. Your Uncle Remus reminded me to give you guys our password, and remind you about dinner on Saturday."

He knew the boys planned to go to quidditch Saturday, for Harry planned to try out for the reserve seeker position, so they had said dinner. The boys had an open invitation to come and see them any time, and knew now the boys were settled in more, they would come more. Harry and his Uncles were always close, and they brought Johnny to see him as soon as they could, but like his new brother, this was different.

Ron looked at Harry and Draco and said to Harry. "Just because you're in his house, doesn't mean you have to hang out. Remember what I told you."

Harry remembered well what the prat said about his brother. "I would watch it Ron, or you may get hexed. I think I can choose my own friends."

It was one of the reasons he was happy he was a Slytherin, for though he and Draco would always be brothers, it was a reason. Albus would have been suspicious if Harry was in Gryffindor, and spending all of his time in Slytherin. Albus of course believed Harry had never met his godfather, who was Draco's adopted dad, and suspicions were never good where that man was concerned. Harry took his seat between Blaise and Draco, and was relieved.

* * *

><p>The look of pure murder only escalated from Ron, Friday afternoon when they had their first flying lesson, and he saw their brooms. The rule about first years and booms was lifted a few years before, but very few had their own, and they had the only Nimbuses. Just like when Ron saw his eagle owl, he was jealous, and when class ended Harry was only slightly surprised when he was cornered by Ron, but Albus too<p>

The old man invited them both to his office for tea for they had no classes left, and Harry could not find an excuse not to. He could hear the others speaking about his skill on the broom, and even a few Gryffindors wished he was in their house, to play seeker.

Albus looked at Harry as they sat there. "That was some amazing flying Harry. I would have thought you had been on a broom before."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know sir, I man the closest is a swing, growing up. I guess I am just a natural."

The old man was reminded his dad had been amazing, he would have likely been a professional player if not for the war, and his son likely took after him. Harry of course did not mention, that Viktor had taught him some of the moves, for he did not know the Krums.

Albus shared a look with Ron. "I was told the owl you got was from your godfather, where did the broom come from?"

Harry smiled. "I was told in the notes, I have two. The one called Moony, I think he is here at school, gave me Ajax. The broom was from Sirius."

He had obviously forgotten he had allowed both couples, but he was surprised an expensive owl from Remus, but was reminded Severus was Lord Prince. As far as he knew Remus had not even spoke to Harry yet, which did not surprise him, he was busy with his two year old and texts. Harry being a Slytherin was a problem though, for he was starting to get to know Draco. He had hoped Harry would be so close to Ron and him, he'd want to spend the summer at the Burrow. He should have thought all Slytherins were bad, and would not have wanted to spend holidays with them.

Albus tried once more. "You know Ron and his roommates asked permission for you to sleep over this weekend. You really need to get to know the lions."

Harry tried to look as down cast as possible."I am sorry, but I already told the quidditch team I would come to practice. And I had a note for tea from Remus."

There had been a note which Albus had seen, Remus had made sure of that, and as angry as Albus was, he could not protest of course. Harry happily escaped to the Hall for dinner, and his brother was definitely proud of him when he told him later.


	7. challenge answered

**Chapter 7: challenge answered**

* * *

><p>Harry was in an amazing mood, try outs for the team had gone as expected, with Harry as the new reserve seeker for the team. He knew his dad would have pointed out if he had been a Gryffindor, he could have made team first year. Harry knew there was little chance a first year would; even with his skill, besides he would die as a Gryffindor. Harry would have rather been any house than spend seven years with Ron, and though he knew his birth parents and the marauders were lions, he was not. Severus had always told his nephew he would be a snake, he was too much like him and Lucius, proving it even more now he was in school.<p>

Remus was anxious to see the boys, they could not officially see Harry, till the dinner Albus knew of. He hated the secrecy as much as Harry did, but he understood as much as Harry really did, Albus needed to think he was in control. Harry would be home at Christmas, and the summer, and for now he was here at school.

When the boys came in, Johnny was the one who spotted them. "Arry, Dayco, Arry Dayco, Arry, Dayco."

Harry bent and scooped the two and half year old up off the ground. "Hey my little wolf, given your daddy a hard time."

John Severus Snape, named in honour of his Lupin grandfather and his Papa, was definitely a little marauder in the making. Severus thought Lucius was in for a handful considering he was married to the sensible marauder, and his son was a total monkey. Sirius had always been the child of the group, and his son or daughter was bound to be ten times a monkey that John was. Sirius reminded them Harry had never been so bad, but his childhood also had never been normal either

Remus kissed both boys. "Your Uncle has been telling me you have become the stars of his class. No surprise there."

Severus smirked from where he had come from the new nursery. "Not hard to do, considering Ron and Neville seem to be competing for a new record."

Actually Ron was doing worse, for neither of his partners could offer much help, and he had almost destroyed a cauldron three times. He was lucky they could be saved, for his family could not afford to buy him a new cauldron a few times a week, he was using a used one as it was. Neville and Hermione were in different houses, but the two houses got along well, and she had helped Neville as his partner, to keep him from blowing them all up.

Draco looked at his Uncle. "You have blown up in the few weeks since we saw you this summer."

Severus put his nephew in a headlock."Keep that up and I'll see about putting you in Gryffindor. "

Severus was nearly six months pregnant, and it had only been mid August, less then a month since they saw him out of robes, but he had definitely grown. The billowing black robes did a lot to help conceal some of it, not using a charm, for the school knew he was pregnant. Neither he nor Lucius had ever thought to be carriers, but neither had a choice, if they wanted kids. Remus would miscarry at the first full moon, only female werewolves could carry, and after years and one heart wrenching miscarriage, Lucius could not ask his husband to try again. The men did not regret it though, they both wanted more kids, and didn't mind.

Remus laughed when Harry told him about the sleepover plot."Albus really is desperate to keep you under thumb."

Severus shocked him. "I say you do it, but in the dungeons, and make it all houses. See if any of them have the guts to come."

Harry and Draco thought their Uncle was surely joking, and from the look on Remus, he thought so too, but Severus was serious. Severus thought the best way to play the old man was to turn the game back around on him, and it could not hurt. It always was a good thing for houses to bond, though he doubted that they'd mix. Over dinner they spoke, and Severus convinced the boys, in a few weeks, to do it.

Johnny had no idea what was happening and bounced up and down."I sleepy with Arry?"

Harry kissed his cousin on the head. "How about at Christmas? You know you will be staying with us when your little sister comes."

The couple had decided they would have her here, like Johnny, since Lucius had pulled the governor's card. Albus had not wanted him and Sirius here, hoping to bring Harry around by summer, but Sirius reminded the old man he got his godson for holidays. They would be taking the boys at Easter, for the birth of their sister or brother, the men never finding out the gender yet though the boys were sure it was a brother. Albus decided it was better to have them come, and still hopefully have some influence over Harry, then Harry to be out of his control at the manor.

Remus reminded the boys after Johnny was in bed and they were going. "You know our password. You know you can come visit us any time."

* * *

><p>When October came, Harry and his friends well into classes and life at school they were sure Severus forgot about his idea. He had not mentioned it again, but when Albus was on Harry again, Severus told the boys to invite kids their age, to a Halloween sleep over. It fell on a weekend, and though the school party was always fun, a sleep over in the dungeons for other houses, would seem cool. The girls in their house heard, and it was soon agreed it could be both<p>

Harry knew it was a good idea, though he was not sure he wanted them in their rooms. Severus suggested they could camp out in the potions classroom, and there was a second empty one, so they would still be in the dungeons, but not in their house. Harry doubted Ron and his friends would come, but it was a good idea.

Ron looked up when Harry came over to their table. "You finally are coming to spend a weekend wit us? Dumbledore says he can have you re-sorted if you like."

Harry hid a groan. "I actually have an invitation of my own, to any first years. Slytherin is hosting a Halloween sleep over in the dungeons."

The news spread through the first years at the table, and some of the older kids, but no one was too disappointed on the age limit. Harry thought this would be a good test really of the so called courage of the Gryffindor lions, to see if they could come to such an offer.

Ron stared at him. "You actually expect us to come and sleep in a pit full of snakes? Have you lost your mind or something?"

Fred called from down the table. "What's wrong little brother, scared one might jump in your bed roll with you?"

Harry repeated he invitation before he headed back to his own table, where he was joined by Draco and Blaise who had gone to the other two. There were some from the other houses who genuinely seemed excited, if only for how creepy it would be, perfect for Halloween. Harry could still hear Ron being ribbed hard by the twins and others at his table, and he thought it would be interesting to se if any from that house, came.

Harry could see from the look on Albus' face, he had been told."It seems the headmaster might not be so for our little experiment."


	8. Halloween Night

**Chapter 8: Halloween night**

* * *

><p>Halloween found the potions classroom and the unused one next door, emptied of all movable furniture, and there were sleeping bags. There were also some pumpkins, candy and other items, even if the kids would go to the feast first. Severus had even convinced the ghosts to make an appearance. His husband had laughed, he had never known Severus to get so into a holiday, but Severus wanted to make it really fun for the boys. It would be good practice when Johnny and their daughter were old enough for birthdays, which had Remus quite convinced his husband was going soft Severus said this was about sticking it to Albus, but also about the boys having a good time, and perhaps making some unity between the houses It had been since before Voldemort, that houses had been close<p>

Harry and Draco had been dreading it, but they could not deny the party actually would be fun, though he wondered if it would be just the five Slytherins. Greg and Vince had dads who were likely dark, but they were pretty brainless goons a lot of the time, and had taken to hanging out with the three of them. The girls seemed to have better luck; they had confirmation right away, from most of the girls their age.

They were heading down when Neville came their way. "Are you guys still having the Halloween sleep over?"

Harry nodded. "We are. You guys joining us?"

Though Neville and his fellow Hufflepuffs seemed a bit unsure about sleeping in the dungeons, they nodded. There was a rule, all wands were being collected, so there had to be no concern for people hexing each other, or some kind of prank It seemed the Hufflepuffs created some bravery and two of the Ravenclaw boys moved to join them as well, but as they headed out of the hall, they had run into Ron and his house.

Ron sneered at them but he looked at the non-snakes. "You are actually going? Are you not worried they will hex you? You know you can't trust snakes"

It was Terry who answered. "We all are giving up our wands. What are you scared to sleep in the dungeons? I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be so brave"

Laughter came from everyone who was going, the Gryffindors were all about being such brave lions, and they were the only ones not coming. Ron, Seamus and Dean were red in anger from the jokes, but the two other guys in their house, Jake Moon and Troy Percy, looked like they would join the sleep over bunch

Harry moved past the lions. "Well you know where to find us is you locate your so called superior Gryffindor courage. You have till curfew to join us"

Draco snickered as they headed to the dungeons. "He is a fool if he doesn't come now. He will look like a baby"

The heads of house were waiting, and all took their wands from them, to return in the morning. They had been surprised when they heard, but they thought it was a good idea to try and lessen some of the tension between houses, and were proud. Well Minerva was proud of her girls, it seemed all the first year girls had shown up, but she was disappointed none of the boys had come. She knew Albus was not happy, she was more then aware what led to this little experiment, but she thought him wrong. She didn't often tell him, or for that matter think he was wrong, but when she did, she usually found her voice.

The wall between the rooms was removed for now, but at curfew the wall would go up, to allow for a co-ed party until time for bed. Many of the decorations from up stairs were carried down here, and there was plenty of both wizard and muggle food for them as well

Harry knew the twins were a bit jealous. "You know there used to be actual dances and parties, not simply feasts, years ago."

Draco remembered their dads telling them "There were clubs too, not simply quidditch. It was a way to keep kids busy and out of trouble."

It seemed shame thanks to the war things like that ended, or freedom for seventh years, to leave evenings and weekends There had been peace for a decade, but this sleep over was the closest thing to reinstating some of that tradition As they enjoyed the music and games with the others, they hoped their Uncle was right, and tonight going well might be a sign of things to come, and more fun.

Blaise pointed in surprise that the ghosts were not the only ones to come, before curfew. "It seems at least a few of the proud lions, decided to come"

Seamus and Ron were not there but Dean had come with the other two. "Fine it sounded fun, and I was not going to allow you to think I was scared."

Though it was odd seeing Dean without Ron and Seamus, for they were nearly as inseparable as Harry with Draco and Blaise, they were welcome There was some joking at first but soon the three new comers were having a good time with the rest of them, and after curfew, the boys were up with scary stories

Remus and Severus looked in much later and Remus kissed his husband. "It looks like your plan worked well"

* * *

><p>Ron was not impressed Dean and the other two went to the party, but Seamus was regretting he didn't, hearing how much fun it had been A week after Halloween, Gryffindor and Slytherin had their first game of the season, and Harry was with his team He knew he would likely never see air time before next year, but practices had been good, and Harry knew of course he had a place on the team, next year. Harry hoped his team would win the cup this year, it had been years his Uncle had said since before the twin's older brother was there. Harry knew they were matched in Gryffindor though.<p>

Harry was cheering on the tem when he noticed Quirell who was acting a bit odd. He looked at his Uncle "What is the man doing over there?"

Severus eyed the man who was the first return DADA professor to return for a second year. "I'm not sure"

They could have sworn the man was muttering under his breath, and Severus knew he could do wandless magic, but had no idea what he was up to They noticed one of the bludgers seemed to be charmed, and was chasing the seeker for Slytherin, around the pitch, with no support

Severus went over to Quirell, not wanting to make a scene and not sure it was him, and whispered a spell of his own. "You seem to be on fire."

Quirell did not look up at first until he felt the heat. "Fire Fire"

Though he had no idea what the man would have gained from charming the bludger, it seemed he had, or coincidence, for the bludger was back to normal The whistle blew for one of the attempts to avoid the bludger, helped his seeker to find the snitch, and Slytherin had won The only thing he could guess was the man for some reason wanted Harry in the game which worried him, for he had no idea why the man was interested in his son.

Severus did not want to worry his nephew so he motioned him down to the field "You may want to go congratulate your team."


	9. special christmas

**Chapter 9: special Christmas**

* * *

><p>Christmas time had come around, and Harry had asked his Uncles about what happened on the pitch, but all they would say was he should not worry. He had a feeling they knew something, but they didn't want him to panic, which meant it had to do either with him, or his brother. Harry's mind at least got off the game, and on the holiday, for Harry would have plenty of time to think on that. His concern now was how to properly pretend like he had never met his dads before, as they would be arriving that day, and the headmaster insisted on accompanying Harry.<p>

The man had called him into his office some time after lunch, and told Harry all about his family, and about the men who were coming. Harry thought it was a joke considering he and Draco were friends, but he allowed the man to go on. He was surprised when he was handed a gift.

Harry opened it and found his dad's invisibility cloak, which Harry had been told was missing. "Sir?"

Albus smiled. "I know I won't see you for gifts. Your father entrusted me with its care till you were old enough. As he entrusted me with your care."

Harry knew the man was trying to convince him away from his dads, he wanted control, and this visit scared him. He knew Harry would become close to the men, and Lucius had always fought him on everything, he already hated he was friends with Draco. He reminded Harry as they headed down, there was no pressure, and he could return to the dorms any time, and he could find a different place for the summer.

Sirius and Lucius were down in the hall, and Harry was so excited, he wanted to run and hug them. He was happy he could finally know them publically, that at Easter and this summer; he would be able to go home with them. Lucius was sure showing since that summer.

Albus did the introductions. "Harry these are Draco's fathers, Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lord Sirius Black."

Sirius smiled. "You called me Padfoot when you were a baby. I am your godfather."

There was an uncomfortable tea in the teacher's lounge, when Albus did a piss poor job of introducing Harry to them. Harry noticed how much was left out, and once again he was confused, surely the man thought Draco would have told him of his family. Maybe he assumed they had not made the connection, and Harry was not publically known to have seen much of him at all. Remus and Severus joined them, and he made certain to look like he wasn't known.

Albus once again reminded Harry he didn't need to stay with them, he could remain in the dorms, but Harry shook the man off. He told him he was uncertain, but Draco would be there with him, and he could do this.

Harry was relieved when they got to the privacy of the guest rooms. He threw himself at then."I missed you. I hated that so much."

Sirius kissed him on the head. "I know cub, you know we hate making you lie. But no more. We have two gifts for you, though I see you already have one."

The cloak was not in the house the night his birth parents were killed, and no one had known where it was, but Sirius was so happy to see it. He and Remus remembered all the times they had snuck under it with James, and they were so happy it was back where it belonged. The cloak was passed from parent to oldest child for more generations then anyone knew, James given it by his dad, the night before he started school.

Harry was shocked when he was handed adoption papers, to make him a Malfoy in name, and not just in his heart. They had always wanted to do it, but knew Albus would have found out, and they had wanted to protect him. Harry did not even pause to sign, though they would not be filed for a bit.

Draco hugged Harry who was now officially his brother. "You only told me about the one gift."

Lucius laughed. "That is because the gift is for both of you; we are giving you boys a little brother."

Harry and Draco had been saying from day one they would get a little brother, and it turns out they were right, and were so excited about it. Severus and Remus thought it was fitting, like the Weasleys; there had not been a born female Malfoy in numerous generations. It likely had to do that the family tended to have one child, not wanting to divide the money. Lucius and Sirius both had estates, and they were thinking maybe even one more, maybe a girl like the other two.

Sirius kissed Harry when he asked if he could call them dad and father like Draco did. "You know nothing would make us happier cub."

* * *

><p>The four Weasley boys were the only kids at Christmas lunch, for Harry and Draco were going to have the most unique holiday. Harry was happy to finally spend the entire holiday with his family, and it seemed the newest member of the family could not wait to come into the world. The boys and their dads had lunch and their crackers in the waiting room, waiting for news, and just after lunch they were allowed in, Johnny with them.<p>

The two men were in bed together, with their little pink bundle in Remus' arms now, and they put Johnny down in bed with his dads. They had all laughed at the very thought of the two of them with a daughter, but they were in sheer heaven.

Severus looked up and kissed his son on the head. "What do you think little man, is she a good Christmas gift?"

Johnny reached down and kissed her on the head. "She cute, but Papa I ask for broom."

Laughing, Remus assured his son there were plenty of traditional gifts, which they would open tomorrow, under the tree. They had just postponed the holiday for a day, well the baby had of course, but no one minded putting it on hold for her. Lucius and Sirius were Johnny's godparents but unfortunately the boys were too young, so Poppy and Filius, both colleagues and good friends, had been honoured to be asked.

Harry was handed his new cousin."My cloak, adoption, news of my baby brother and now her. I don't think I need any gifts."

Remus laughed, his nephew never much for spoiling anyways. "Then I guess we can return the on we bought for you under the tree."

It was a joke, and they knew he would plow into the gifts tomorrow, but they knew what he meant by it all. He had Christmas in his bedroom for ten years, even if they had come. Now he was with them all for real, he was a Malfoy, was here when his cousin came and had a brother on the way. The cloak was incredible, and he was sure to put it to good use, but it was just the icing on the cake of an amazing holiday.

Sirius looked down at the baby. "She is the first female marauder. So spill the beans, what have you named her finally?"

Severus did the honours. "Well since the boys could not be her godfathers, we decided to honour them. Her name is Lyra Felicia Snape."

They had looked to the heavens like Draco for her first name, and carried on the Evans tradition for her middle name, for the boys. They had considered the grandmas, like Johnny, but had decided this was better. Both boys were so honoured, and the name met with a lot of approval.

**Author note: Lyra Felicia Snape: Lyra (Latin) harp, a constellation like Draco, honours all Blacks really, Felicia (Latin) happiness, Latin name for the blue daisy, honours Harry through his mom, who both men were close to.**


	10. dragon dangers

**Chapter 10: dragon dangers**

* * *

><p>Harry was in a much better mood come second term, he was now Harry Malfoy officially, and he could know his dads in public. The adoption would not be public knowledge till summer; Albus would not expect Harry to grow close to them so soon. By summer he would have gone home to the manor for Easter and the birth of his little brother, and it would not be as out of place. Their dads did not want to be out done by their Uncles, were going to let the boys help name their baby brother. Harry was always happy to get back into classes, and showing up the little prat Ron was easy enough, and fun at that.<p>

Just before the holidays Albus made a press for Harry and Ron to spend more time together, and Harry didn't want to risk the holiday, for anything. Albus thought he and Ron had gotten off on the wrong foot, and they just needed some common ground, to become the best of friends. Draco and the twins all laughed at that.

Harry was not at all amused as he was forced to go off with Ron the weekend before break. "Only you could volunteer for us to work with Hagrid."

Ron sneered back at him. "Do you think this was my idea, to hang out with you? If I am going to be stuck with you, you can at least tag along in silence."

Harry wondered what Ron could possibly be doing with the man, but assumed Hagrid was not too bad, it could have been tea with Albus. The headmaster knew what they were up to; it seemed he assigned Ron to give Hagrid a hand, so it could not be too out there. Hagrid was known for some odd pets though, an odd passion for him, one of the reasons he lived in the hut, and not in school any where.

Harry thought it was going to be boring until they got into the hut, and Harry saw what all the talk was about, lying on the table. There was a baby dragon in the middle of the table, and Harry could guess, it was a few days old. This was insane, they were illegal, and dangerous to boot.

Hagrid looked up in surprise when Harry came into the hut but Ron explained. "Dumbledore wanted Harry to come to his senses, and befriend the right sort."

Harry sneered at him. "The right sort? Oh yes a prat like you who is harbouring a dangerous animal, and risking the entire school. I'm sure."

Though he liked Hagrid, or what he have seen of him, knowing he had been friendly with the marauders and his mom, this was beyond reckless, and stupid. There was a good reason they had been banned in this country, and in most other countries, they were in sanctuaries like where Ron's brother worked. Hagrid may know a lot about magical animals, but people trained for it for years, and it still took teams of people.

Harry turned."I am going to go and tell Professor Snape or McGonagall. You are putting the entire school at risk."

Ron sneered at him. "You snivelling little baby, I told the headmaster we shouldn't tell you. You'd probably be scared of a skrewt."

Hagrid was upset and trying to convince Harry that Norbert was nice and would never hurt anyone, and Harry felt bad for him. He knew Hagrid had a good heart, and he would never try to hurt anyone, but he had to know that bringing a dragon here, was reckless and plain stupid. The man could be fired for having the dragon and if the dragon hurt anyone, he would be looking at prison time. Harry reminded the man of that, and the fact he would never want to hurt anyone.

Ron could not believe this was happening, he had been helping take care of the dragon now for four days since it was born. It was the coolest thing, not even Charlie got to work with dragons when he was still in school, and it was something he alone in his family did. Albus was thinking of raising dragons in the school.

Ron grabbed for the dragon when Hagrid actually said he would send him off to a sanctuary."You can't do this. You can't let him scare you off."

Hagrid tried to stop Ron. "Ron don't touch him like that. You're going to spook the dragon."

Unfortunately Ron was never one to listen and he spooked the dragon, who shot fire out. He was small, and couldn't create much, but the fire hit the thatch roof and the ale that Hagrid had in the corner, and the ale exploded. Harry screamed as he found himself cut off from the other two, and away from the door, the smoke already growing, and his one attempt to get to a window before the fire spread, singed all of the hair off his left arm.

Harry was losing consciousness from all the smoke when he could have sworn he heard hoof beats. He slipped to the floor and called as he blacked out. "Here."

* * *

><p>Sirius raced to the school, he had been informed of the dragon, even though the aurors had not been called in. Albus claimed they had come upon a dragon egg by accident, and had been making arrangements to send the dragon away. The dragon was killed in the fire that destroyed Hagrid's hut but the ministry had been informed, as a group was sent to put out the fire. Sirius hoped he had good news, for his husband was due any day now, and the last thing Lucius needed was to hear their son was in critical condition or something. He would not have even known, if Severus had not sent word, Albus had not.<p>

He found Draco and his Uncles in the infirmary, as well as Albus and one of the centaurs. Harry was lying in a bed, but was propped up against pillows, and awake. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth, and bandages on his left arm and side, bare from the chest up.

Albus was shocked to see him."Sirius you didn't need to come. You should be home, Lucius is due any day now."

Sirius snarled. "My godson is in a hospital bed and you didn't even think to summon me. Someone better explain now."

They explained Harry had gone down with Ron, and unfortunately Ron acted rashly, and scared the dragon. Harry got caught in the hut, but Firenze and some of the other centaurs had been close, and had come to his rescue, bringing down the back wall. Albus tried to downplay how much danger Harry was in.

Albus smiled."Harry will spend a few days in the infirmary, and be back in time for classes after Easter. Hagrid has been warned of course."

Sirius was irate to learn Ron only got a week of detentions. "My husband will see about that. Now I am taking my godson back to the manor."

Albus tried to protest Harry needed medical care, and Sirius was busy with Lucius, but it fell on deaf ears. Poppy assured Sirius that Harry could be moved, he just needed to take it easy, and since Severus was going, there would be a medic. Lucius was going to have the baby at home, Poppy was an old friend and agreed to come deliver, so she would be at the manor as well at some point. Albus made one last attempt to get is way, and turned to Harry to convince him.

Harry was pale. "I don't want to be in the infirmary sir, and Draco is going to be gone."

Sirius was amazed even when shaken and ill, Harry could play the old man. "I will stay the night, and in the morning, I will take both the boys home."

Albus could not fight it, and turned around and left, fuming mad. He had not planned for Harry to be in the infirmary, but he had thought he could turn events to his side, and keep Harry here for the holiday. Draco would have been home, and the lions could work on Harry, but that all came crashing down on him.

Sirius thanked Firenze for saving Harry and turned to his son. "You'll be home soon and you can recover there."


	11. baby brother

**Chapter 11: baby brother**

* * *

><p>Lucius was anxious, he was upset when he was told what had happened to his son, and definitely irate that Albus had not even called. If his brother had not contacted them, they wouldn't even know till they went to pick him up Sunday. By that time Albus likely assumed he would have Harry convinced they did not care, and he would not want to come home. Of course their son knew how much they loved him, and he was not surprised Sirius spent the night, for Lucius' canal was not forming internally even. It would be a few days before the baby came, and hopefully now, Harry would come.<p>

Harry was finally brought through the floo by Sirius, Draco following with Johnny, and his Uncles and Lyra bringing up the anchor. Harry was conscious, but he was heavily bandaged as well, and he was looking really pale.

Lucius sunk down on the bed when his son was tucked in. "How are you Prince?"

Harry tried to smile a bit. "Okay father."

Lucius shot his husband a look, asking why Harry had not been given a potion for the pain; it was obvious he was in some. Sirius reminded his husband with a look that Harry was never one for potions; he was stubborn as a mule, even when he was a baby. They managed to sneak some into breakfast, Poppy usually not forcing it but Harry was in bad shape, and he was going to be in more discomfort traveling. Harry had eaten little of the food though; he had barely slept the night before, from dreams so bad they woke him up even with a sleeping potion.

They knew he had been looking forward to this; it was the first time he could even come stay over night. It seemed odd, they had taken him on holidays for weeks at a time, but they had always been away, and Harry hadn't spent a night here since he was a baby.

Harry looked around the room."This is my room?"

Sirius nodded. "We wanted to make sure it was ready when you finally came home. This wasn't the homecoming we were hoping to give you."

Harry knew they felt guilt, as did his brother and Uncles, but they never should. The only ones to blame for him in this bed were Ron and Albus; he wouldn't blame Hagrid for it, even if it had been his dragon. He had been convinced by the headmaster to take the egg and see if they could raise a dragon for the school, and Harry knew he would never mean to. Hagrid had too good of a heart, and it made him far too easy to corrupt, and get to do what you wanted him to do.

Lucius got a full run down of what happened, and he was irate, that child should have been expelled for what he had done. Severus quietly reminded him Hagrid would have been fired and possibly arrested for it, and Harry hadn't wanted it to happen to the man.

Lucius knew his son had a good heart. "I will make sure he has detentions every weekend until the end of the year. My position does have some perks to it."

Severus smiled."He has been forced to stay at school for the holiday and will spend all week to clean it up."

He had been ordered to help in the muggle way to clean it up, and since Hagrid would be rebuilding his own hut, to help as well. He would not be allowed his wand, and when the week was done, he would not even want to lift a fork again. Severus agreed though that the boy had got off way too easy, and he would definitely not protest if he got to have the brat clean cauldrons for a few weekends.

Draco plopped down."You know I think you did this just to make me change the diapers when our brother comes."

Harry managed a small laugh at that."No. You know dad was already threatened with diapers for two months."

Laughing Sirius reminded the boys not to remind their father, it had been upped to six months, since the last time they were with the boys. Sirius loved his husband and was doing the best he could, but he had been known to stick his foot in his mouth more then once. They were still joking when some lunch came and Harry looked at the food, even though soup was brought for him, like he would be sick.

Severus saw Harry would once again protest a potion and quietly said."Your father is worried sick about you. Take it for him, and for your baby brother."

Harry looked at his father and nodded."I don't need one, but I don't want to worry him."

The fact he was lying about the pain was more then evident, when his muscles relaxed, and you could see the tension ease from his body. Harry was convinced to eat and eventually he drifted off to sleep, they hoping he would actually get some real rest.

Sirius led his husband from the room. "He isn't the only one who needs some rest. I am putting you down for a nap while our son is."

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning Lucius had gone into labour finally, Harry doing much better, though still a bit slow. Being home and having his family around him, was much better then at the school, where Albus was always hovering, along with hating the infirmary. The boys were down playing some chess, not able to fly or ride, well Harry couldn't and his brother wouldn't do it without him. Johnny had kept them plenty busy though, Remus happy for two sets of extra hands.<p>

It was late afternoon when the family came into the bedroom, to see the newest member. Lucius liked the idea of having him at home, not in some cold hospital, and having to wait to be told he could come home, and Sirius more then agreed. The two dads sat proud in bed, Sirius cradling his son in his arms.

Lucius motioned the boys to come into the room. "Come and see your little brother."

Harry smiled down at the baby in Draco's arms."He is definitely a Malfoy."

Sirius reached and squeezed Harry's hand, reminding him just because he did not have platinum hair and aristocratic features, he was no less a Malfoy. The couple had taken years to get here, and the loss of one baby, but they were blessed. The new one was the only son by blood of both, but all three boys were equally their sons.

Remus smiled when he was handed his new godson."You know you make pretty cute babies, you may have to have a girl soon."

Severus laughed. "Good luck to any female Malfoy, trying to date. With three older brothers, the men would soon be running in the other direction."

All talk of any girls was cut off from Lucius who reminded them he had just spent ten hours in labour, and wouldn't be talking babies for some time. They were talking a fourth, but boy or girl four was it, to give this little one a sibling closer in age, but such talk would wait for later.

Remus looked down at the baby. "What name have you guys chosen?"

Lucius did the honours. "The boys helped us choose their little brother's name. This little guy is our little Adrian Sirius Malfoy"

It was a Malfoy tradition to take a name from Roman culture so they took the English version of Hadrian, as a link to Harry. Sirius was chosen not only for his proud daddy but a link to Draco as well, since it was a star and Draco's name was a constellation.

**Author note: Adrian (Latin) derived from Emperor Hadrian, to honour Malfoys but a link to Harry for Potter names come for British history, and there is the famous Hadrian's Wall in the UK Sirius (Latin) Dog Star, named for his daddy but also an honour to Draco**


	12. two messages

**Chapter 12: two messages**

* * *

><p>Harry was back to near full health by the time he returned to school, though he was under strict orders to take it easy, including no quidditch practice. Harry was reminded one downside to his Uncles being at school, there was a constant pair of eyes for their dads. Really their Uncles over looked it, unless they were to have gotten into real trouble, which they hadn't, but quidditch was another matter. Harry didn't fight it, it was only two weeks, and since he was only a reserve on the team, it did not affect them. Besides he was still a bit sore, he would never admit that though, and he was not anxious to mount a broom.<p>

Both he and Draco were in high spirits when they returned to school, happy for their new little brother, who was already proving to be a true little Malfoy. Where both Johnny and Lyra had sweet temperaments, Adrian already had the Malfoy stubbornness, but Lucius tended to think he got it from Sirius.

Ron was snarling mad by the time they saw him on Monday. "You should have burned up in that hut. You are such a whiny little cry baby."

Harry smirked at him. "I heard you have become quite the stone mason. Too bad it is done; you'll have to spend weekends cleaning toilets."

Lucius may have been laid up with having a baby, but the man could run things from a coma, especially when his son was involved. He made certain Ron had detentions both mornings, every weekend until the end of the year. Ron had complained home, and his response was a second howler, the first coming the day after the incident. He had of course thought he was safe with Albus, but Molly got no less then three letters, informing her of what her son had done.

Ron's hands felt like they were a hundred years old, and he could barely move, working from sun up to sun down, all break. He could not believe what he had been put through, and this spoiled little rat was to blame for it all.

Ron tried to snatch the letter Harry had in his hands. "What is this? A letter from one of your little hero worshippers?"

Harry smirked at him.. "Just because your own mother won't even write to you except for howlers, doesn't mean we are all misfits."

Burning red in the face, Ron began to sputter, and say he got a lot of mail from people. It was of course a lie, one always knew when his parents sent something, and there was no missing the grand entrances that the family bird made. Harry knew they didn't have much money, Percy had an owl because he was prefect, but he sometimes wondered how much of their mail went missing. He got along with the twins, but he never quite understood why the family had so many, when they had little money.

Ron managed to get his hands on the letter. "Krum? As in Viktor Krum, the new quidditch star in Bulgaria? No way."

Harry smirked as he took the letter back."No as in the newest care taker for the school."

Though Viktor was only fifteen, and a fourth year in school, his name was already known. In Bulgaria you could turn professional, well play for the national team, when you were sixteen years old. Viktor was not on the team yet, he would not be sixteen till next spring, but he had been asked to practice with the team that summer. To be scouted so young was almost unheard of, very few even made the team as a reserve, before eighteen. He had been in a quidditch magazine that had done an interview, and even the Prophet had reported he would spend the summer before returning for fifth year, in training camp.

Ron looked back and forth between them for the letter was addressed to Draco. "How the hell do you know him? This has to be some kind of hoax."

Draco took his letter back."Our families have known each other for years. In fact, Viktor helped teach me to fly."

With that Harry and Draco walked off, and left Ron spitting in angry jealousy, not able to believe this. He could not understand how they always had to have the best, now they had one of the hottest new names in quidditch for a friend, well Draco did. The papers were saying Viktor would be starting seeker next summer, and that he would likely be one of the topped ranked seekers in the world. He was sure to be scouted for league teams all over the world, when he finished school.

Fred and George caught up. Fred smiled. "Is it true, you know the Krum guy? Or were you just making a fool of our brother?'

Draco laughed. "Your brother does a good enough job of that on his own. But yeah I know him, he is coming to visit at the end of summer."

The Krums had always been with them for their holidays over the years, and this year would be a change, they were coming here. The Krums wanted to see the new addition to the Malfoy clan, and Viktor would need some relaxing time, after he finished training all summer. Harry and Draco were excited, not because he was a celebrity, though they thought it was cool what he was doing. He was a friend to them both, and they hoped he would have some new moves to show them as well.

George groaned."Merlin, and Harry's your seeker next year. We may have to kidnap him, it's too dangerous for him to meet Krum."

* * *

><p>The quidditch cup was won in the end of May by Slytherin, who was undefeated for the year, and everyone started studying for finals. Harry and his friends were looking forward to the summer, especially he and Draco, but Harry was one of the few not freaking over exams. Harry was already top of the class, his only real competition other then his brother, was from Hermione, but it came natural to him. He was studying hard though, he wanted to keep the top spot.<p>

He was a bit worried, his brother was to have met him in the library to study, Saturday. Even though the season was over, the team was still having their practices, finding it was a good way to burn off some steam and nerves, for exams. Harry had come in from the pitch, but could not find any sign of Draco.

He spotted Blaise coming in as he was about to go look for his brother. "Have you seen Draco at all?"

Blaise was surprised. "He left the hall from lunch, way before me. He knew he would be early, but he was done."

Knowing there was a chance his brother had just gone off to the bathroom, he told Blaise to tell his brother to wait, if he came back. He knew he could be jumping at shadows, and he seriously hoped that he was, but he just had this bad feeling, his brother was in some kind of trouble.

He ran into the twins along the way and explained what was happening."I don't suppose either of you have actually seen him?"

George shook his head. "He could not have gone too far, probably los track of time giving our brother a swirly. But come on, we will help you find him"

Feeling even more silly, now he dragged the two of them in on this, he knew he was being an idiot. His brother would laugh when he found out Harry had people hunting for him, and remind Harry he had never been good at hide and seek as a child. The twins assured him they didn't mind, it was an adventure, and any excuse to spend some time away from studying, was good by them. As they searched, Harry wondered if this was some kind of odd game.

Ron appeared and smirked. "I was told to tell you, if you want your brother back, you better go to the Forbidden corridor."

Fred stopped Harry. "You know my prat of a brother is only trying to get you into trouble."

Ron did not respond verbally, he simply threw some proof at them, and stalked off down the hall. He didn't know what was going on, or care, he had been told by a professor to do something, and he did it. He had no idea what the man wanted with the two snakes, but he was welcome to them.

Harry looked down at the wand in his hands. "This is Draco's. We have to go find out what is going on, now."


	13. philosopher's stone

**Chapter 13: philosopher's stone**

* * *

><p>Harry had a sickening feeling it was true, and he needed to find his brother, he was not about to lose Draco for anything They were more then brothers, they were each other's best friends since they were five years old, and he would not lose him now. He knew he was not allowed up there, and had no idea what he would face, but he needed to go, Draco would do the same for him. He should have gone for his Uncles, but he wasn't sure there was time; he had no idea who had his brother<p>

The twins saw his look, and knew he was going, and also knew he would try to send them for help. Harry could not go alone, besides they would not be left out of all the fun either, and they would be going with him.

They drew straws before he could argue, and Fred won. "I am coming with you, George will go for help."

Harry knew better then to argue. "Head to the dungeons and get my Uncles, tell them what is happening."

If George thought it was odd he called the men Uncles, even after only Christmas and Easter, he said nothing about it. The twins always had a sense there was more to Harry then they knew, but he was cool by them, and they would help. Fred did not mind going into the restricted area, they had been looking for a way to sneak in there and see what it was, and Harry was the best reason. The fact their prat of a brother was involved in what ever this was, was even more incentive.

They found a door and they knew they needed to go through, holding their breath as they did, not knowing what was waiting. They both looked in terror at a huge three headed dog but he seemed asleep, but before they backed out, they noticed a trapdoor open and headed for it.

Fred looked around when they landed. "This place stinks."

Harry looked around. "He used fire instead of light. Who ever has Draco, is lucky he did not kill them both"

As they made their way Harry had the sick sense it was even more of a trap, the different defences were not bypassed, and they had been obliterated. The troll was dead, the wings on the only keys not in the door, were shattered, and the giant chess pieces had been blown up. Who ever had Draco, wanted to make it easy for Harry to follow, and he was starting to think they should turn around, and wait for his Uncles. He had come too far, and when Fred knew he was thinking of sending his friend back to safety, he refused, he was not about to leave Harry alone down here.

They found a table of potions bottles, but before they had to read the riddle, Harry saw the flames were frozen. The two shared one last look, before they went through the flames, and they both knew there was no turning back.

Harry was shocked when he saw Draco, pinned to some kind of column, relieved he was conscious. "Draco."

Draco spotted them and called. "Harry get out of here now. Now."

Too late, Harry dodged a curse, but Fred was floored by a full body bind. Before Harry could react, he found himself snagged, and he found himself face to face with the most unlikely of people, Professor Quirell. He had never liked the man before, he stunk among other things, but Harry never thought he was a danger like this.

The man pointed a wand at his neck. "I knew you would come, for your little friend, over there. You are far too noble for your own good."

Harry tried to pull away from him."I don't know what you want, but don't hurt them."

The man who had lost his stutter simply laughed, and forced Harry over to some odd mirror, which all the defences seemed to be for. The man demanded Harry look into the mirror and see what he could, and Harry was confused, all he saw was Viktor and him, and their families. The man was irate and kept screaming at him, Harry looking at his brother and Fred, wishing he knew what the man wanted from him.

The man pointed his wand at Draco and hit him with a cruciatus."You find it boy, you find me that stone. Or your little friends will pay."

Harry jumped between his brother and the next curse, and he went down to his knees in pain. "Stop this. I don't know what you want."

The man turned his wand on Harry intentionally this time and Harry felt fire run through his arm, as the man cast a severing charm at his chest. The man had summoned Harry's wand, but he forgot he sent Draco's. Harry knew using someone else's wand was never a good thing but as the man walked towards his brother, threatening to slit Draco's throat, he knew he had to try. He would risk it, to save his brother.

"No." Harry shouted and sent a stunner at the man, but passed out from the backlash of the wand.

* * *

><p>Harry slowly started to come around, not sure what happened, but wishing he was back asleep. His body ached all over, and when he tried to open his eyes, the entire world seemed to spin, and he had to close them, or he surely would have been sick. Memories came flooding back to him, and fear for his brother and Fred flooded through him, and he desperately tried to sit up. He did not register he was in a soft bed, all he could think of was what happened, and the other two.<p>

A set of hands were on him and were trying to make him lay back down, but he could not see who, and his panic was growing ten fold. He fought the hands, especially when he felt a bottle to his lips, not knowing what would happen, but was scared what would happen.

His Uncle Severus' voice calmed him. "You're safe Harry, come on prince, calm down. Take the potion, it will help."

Harry let himself be lowered back. "Uncle Sev?"

He allowed himself to be fed the potion, and helped with his glasses, and he realized he was in a bed in the infirmary. Albus and Minerva were there, but his dads and the Weasleys as well, and though very shaken, Draco and Fred were perched on the next bed.

Albus spoke. "The other two told us what happened down there. It was foolish for you boys to go alone, but you saved the school."

Sirius kissed him on the head. "It turns out the man was a Death Eater, and he was after the stone. He has been sent to prison."

Though Albus didn't look like he wanted them to know, the boys were told about the stone, even Minerva agreed after all of this, they deserved to know. The stone had been destroyed, Albus convinced it was too dangerous, and Quirell was looking at a black cell, for life. The three boys were awarded 50 house points each, and since they had been excused from the last of their finals, it seemed they were all going home.

Molly came over to Harry. "My sons assure me you tried to send them both back many times. And you protected Fred. Thank you.'

Harry shook his head. "I was the reason he was there."

The couple assured him they knew the twins too well, and would have gone one way or another, they were too much like her brothers. He had successfully stunned the man, but not a bad blow, but it was enough time for his Uncles to come. Harry had been out for over a day, from blood loss, the cruciatus, and using Draco's wand.

Lucius was relieved. "You boys will come home this afternoon. You would be in no shape for the feast, and I want you home."

Albus shook his head. "Harry needs to recover, and he should be at the feast. Besides we have not discussed this summer."

They ignored him, and had Poppy check Harry over, so he could be released into their care. The man actually believed that he could have Harry sent back to the muggles, but he was a fool, their son was going no where but home. Albus was done keeping them apart.

Sirius handed him forms when Harry was released. "We adopted our godson. He will be going home with us, where he always belonged."


	14. summer before second

**Chapter 14: summer before second**

* * *

><p>Harry was not too sad to miss the feast, even if his house won the cup, he was in no shape. He was happy he was to be home for once, for the entire summer, and not just a week. Lucius was not shocked to learn Albus went to the ministry, Harry made to stay an extra day at school, but his dads remained as well. The twins left the day he woke up, but they would see them that summer, they had been invited to the manor. Harry and Draco were invited their way too, but with Ron there, they were not too anxious to accept an offer. Ron had not been punished, he had not seen Draco, and he had been following orders of a teacher.<p>

Harry hated his two official homecomings he arrived home in his dad's arms, but it was a much quicker recovery this time around for him. He was back on his feet by Draco's belated birthday party, and by his he was back to normal. They had never been to the Burrow, but the twins came to see them instead, more than happy with the arrangement. They could not blame their friends for not wanting to be around Ron, neither did they.

Fred clapped Harry on the back when they came for his birthday. "You know we have tried to sort out your bond with Draco so quick, and your Uncles."

His twin nodded. "And we think we know how, well we are sure we do actually."

The twins had noticed all year, how oddly close they were all, and Harry seemed to talk about Viktor like he knew him already. They knew Harry had to be careful around Albus, and would never risk him, but they wanted to know. They were not sure how, they had not worked out that part yet, but they were sure Harry had already known his family, and Lucius covered it. Harry knew so much about their world, and never trusted Albus, all more proof.

Harry shared a look with his dads but they knew the twins could be trusted, and Harry told them. They were made to promise first, and while shocked, they thought it was cool, especially since they had been right. They always knew Harry was cool, just added to it.

George clapped Harry on the back. "You know your secret is safe with us, even without that oath. You really lived in one room for all those years?"

Harry nodded. "I know how odd it is now, but back then I didn't know what I was missing out on. Now I have my dads and brothers full time."

Their other friends had started to come, so the talk ended, but Harry found himself happy that they knew about all of this. Harry was already seeing them as some of his best friends, and he did not like lying to them, he had to lie for so long. He was happy in the Fall; the school would know he was a Malfoy, upset his dad was turned down for DADA again, wanting them all there. It would have been nice to have their dads and brother at school, but the adoption papers ensured it would never be.

Harry had never had a real party, well other than with his family and the Krums, and always abroad. Draco had a quidditch party, but the heat was more than usual, and Harry opted for a pool party. Pools were not common in their world, so Harry`s friends loved the idea, fun and a way to cool down.

Draco saw the look on his brother. "Missing a certain Bulgarian we all know and love? You know he will be here in a week."

Harry hid a blush and whispered back. "It is just the first time since we were eight he has not been at it."

There was truth to what he said; the Krums were there every year, since Harry's first vacation. Draco knew it was more, his brother had a crush, and he thought it was cute, and returned. Harry was happy he never told Draco what he saw in the mirror, when he was told what it did; he would never hear the end of it. Harry had told them he simply saw him with his family, part truth, not entirely certain why he had seen Viktor.

Sirius came over with four month old Adrian in his arms. "You boys should join your friends; it is your party after all."

Draco steered his brother away but added. "It's his party and he can make moony eyes if he wants to."

The dads and Uncles had been little better than Draco about all of this, and shared a smile over the comment, as the boys headed for the pool. Lucius came to his husband's side, and they both were so happy to give their son a proper birthday for once, with all his friends. It was hard to believe the boys were twelve, especially with their infant son in their arms, and they were already considering trying for a fourth. It took them time to conceive, and they wanted Adrian and the next one to be close like the older two were. They hoped with three boys, for some pink, but would never be opposed to another son.

Lucius smiled. "I think Harry can forgive Viktor for not coming sooner, he may not be playing yet, but his team is in the finals tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The Krums came a week later, Viktor having been in the team area when they won the cup, and excited for next summer, he would be on the team. Harry had not been sent a gift for Viktor wanted to give it in person, he as happy to come. His parents and theirs had been friends for decades, and his parents wanted to see Adrian, the newest addition to the family, who so far they had only photos of. Adrian was definitely a little heart breaker, from the crib.<p>

Viktor was beaming when they came into the room, his eyes for a Malfoy, but not the baby in the room. Harry did not seem to be the only one who had eyes for the other in the pair, and Viktor's parents noticed, only the two love birds seemed blind to it all.

Harry pulled him into a hug. "I missed you, but I am so happy your team won."

Viktor smiled. "I am not on it yet, but it was cool, missed your party though. I hope my gift will make up for it."

Harry and Draco had an up grade in broom, but Viktor took it further, borrowing their new 2001 brooms. He had them up worked on and enhanced by his team, so they would out fly even the same model, only pros usually had such brooms. Harry and Draco were over the moon; Harry knew he would be unstoppable, as seeker.

Draco motioned to the brooms. "Come on, we have waited since you told us you were coming, to learn some new moves."

Viktor put the**m **both into a headlock. "I guess since I taught you two squirts how to fly, I better make sure you don't embarrass me."

The parents smiled when the boys stopped long enough only for Viktor to say hi to the others and see the baby, before heading out back. The adults understood, flying was more exciting for boys their age, and for Viktor, it was Harry as well. They knew it was a crush, but smiled to think it could be more, one day down the road.

Viktor's mom smiled as she held the baby in her arms. "I am not surprised this is not the Malfoy my son wanted to see."


	15. second year

**Chapter 15: second year**

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco had been sad to see Viktor leave, especially Harry even if he would not admit it, about his crush. He had no idea how Harry could not deny it, and Draco wished for his brother, he went to school here and not in Bulgaria. Draco and Harry were excited to head for school though, but not with their new DADA teacher, when they had been told the pompous author Lockhart had been chosen to fill the opening.<p>

Harry was happy this year he was shopping with his Dad, brother and Uncle Severus had come. He needed supplies anyways, and offered to do the apothecary for the boys; they liked his class, but not the shop. Harry was happy he met the twins last year, but he had missed sharing the experience with his brother, and his dads.

Draco knew his brother's mind. "I hope you did not cry too badly last summer. I mean you had to shop without me."

Harry smirked at him. "Oh were you not with me, I barely noticed. I had such a good time listening to Ron's pure blood rants."

The fact Ron was a distant cousin never was something Draco would bra about; he was so much about evil purebloods, even when he was one. Harry had spent the trip listening to the family tell him about magic, and wishing his brother and dads were with him, especially for his wand. Harry could not even acknowledge his brother until sorted, but the world now knew him as a Malfoy, and that he could not pretend any more.

Fred's voice had come from behind. "I might be hurt; we thought we were good company for you on our trip."

Harry smiled when he saw the twins. "I don't know, I assume I could put up with you two again. I mean you are not much more boring than Binn's class."

Putting Harry into a head lock, they told him they could always find Ron for him, if he felt that way about him. Harry assured them he would rather them, and learned they were on their way to the book store like them, to meet their parents. It was their only sister's first year of school, and their parents were doing the rounds with her and Ron, the others were allowed on their own, but Ron was not. From the look on the twins, Ron had not been to blame for the prank, not this time.

Sirius had told the boys to meet him and his Uncle in the shop, when they were done with the other errands, so they went with the twins. Lucius had stayed home with Adrian, he had a mild temperature from teething, and was in no shape to come with them. Sirius and their Uncle were actually with the red heads.

Molly smiled when she saw the boys come into the room. "You boys are just in time, your new professor is here about his new book."

Sirius saw his sons try and hide a disgusted sound, knowing they were not looking forward to this year, having been told all about the man from their dads. Sirius was not impressed at all, Albus must have been so in need of a teacher, he would take any. Sirius loved being an auror, but would have been happy to teach, to make sure sons were both safe and happy. He had wanted to teach last year, but after what happened with the stone, that had increased ten fold.

Sirius had bought their books for them already, and would have led his sons out from the shop, but Harry had been spotted. Harry was of course too well known, and with all the reporters around for the book, he should have known he would be seen.

Lockhart was the one who did, well from all the looks his way. "Harry Potter, I was hoping you would come in today. How about coming up here for a photo?"

Harry shook his head, this was not his teacher yet. "It is Harry Malfoy, and we were on our way out."

The man looked like he would not take no for an answer, and Harry was worried, as he had not wanted to make a show in front of all of them. His dad though was not about to allow the man near him at all, and Harry was happy for his dad. Sirius was not as scary looking as Moody was, but he was well known as an auror, and even the over perfumed man, backed off from him. Harry and Draco shot the twins a look, and were happy to leave, and would see them soon.

Sirius clapped both boys on the back. "We promised to bring back ice cream for the others. I am sure your father is in need of a treat right now."

* * *

><p>The first day of classes, Harry found the competition for his favourite class was down to one, potions, and charms soon came close. He had liked DADA, even if it had been taught by a criminal who attacked him and his brother, the year before, but not this year. The man was in purple, and his hair was so curled and he wore so much perfume, Harry thought he was a witch and not a wizard. He had released pixies in class, and left the kids to deal with them, when he fled from the room. From what their friends who had him before they did said, he was as bad for them as well.<p>

The first weekend Harry was relieved for the break, and he and Draco were surprised when they had been invited to see Hagrid. The man had been sorry about the incident with the dragon last year, and had always liked Harry's family. It was after quidditch, so they were happy to come, he seemed cool anyways.

Hagrid surprised them when they went down to the woods. "I didn't think we were allowed to head into the woods."

He smiled at them. "You can when accompanied by a staff member. I thought you boys would like to see this."

Not knowing what the man would show them, but their interest was peaked, and they went with him into the woods. They knew there was a lot in the woods, and Harry knew there were a lot of dangers, but he assumed Hagrid would never risk them, not after the dragon. The trust went away when Harry saw what it was.

Draco looked at the furry spider which was the size of a quaffle. "Hagrid, an acromantula? You know those eat meat."

He shook his head. "It is a newborn, I had to come check on him. He won't eat meat for another year."

Harry could not believe there was a colony of them in the wood, but Hagrid told them it was deep in the woods, and no risk. The centaurs brought this one to him, and sure enough Harry and Draco were soon introduced to Ronan, who seemed friendly enough. They were much happier to meet the centaur, than the spiders.

Draco looked at Harry as they went back to the school. "I am really scared to think what the man considers to actually be a risk. ``


	16. Halloween shock

**Chapter 16: Halloween shock**

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco were finding as the school year continued, the so called curse on the DADA position would hit again. Harry found a teacher who for once he was not a favourite of, most kids called him the teacher's pet, but he was not a suck up. Hermione was his only competition for top student, Draco always a close third, but unlike Hermione, it was more natural, he did not spend hours at it. Harry was smart, well behaved in class, and funny, which made him popular with staff and students. Just as there were kids like Ron who did not like him, there was bound to be a staff member, and it was Lockhart.<p>

The man did not want to be a teacher, it was publicity for his new book coming out, and he made no secret about that. He had the girls in love, but the boys were sick of him, and Harry was doing his best to avoid him. The man kept having them act in class, but Harry refused to play, and the man could not force him to take part in it.

Harry saw his other headache of the new year coming their way. "I don't know how the twins can be so cool, and have Ron and her for siblings."

Draco snorted when he heard that. "You know you should be flattered she likes you so much. Since you have no interest in Viktor at all."

Harry went red in his face as he always had, and elbowed his brother in the ribs, as he did his usual denial spiel. Draco thought his brother, if he really wanted people to believe he was not interested in Viktor, should stop protesting it so strongly. His friends like the twins had not even seen him with Viktor, but hearing the talk, and Harry's reaction, they agreed with his brother on the topic of a crush. They thought it cool, common in their world, and Viktor was a famous quidditch star.

The twin's sister was a shocker, the first in her family not to be a lion, she was a Hufflepuff. She was a bit awkward, and reminded them a bit of a female Neville, though not as accident prone as he had been. Harry found out she was opposite of Ron, she was obsessed with Harry; she followed him around like a puppy, when she could.

Ginny came over to them."Harry I was looking all over for you, I have this book I want to show you. I am sure you will think that it is cool."

Harry shook his head."I'm sorry but Draco and I are having dinner with our Uncles, and I am sure our cousins are waiting."

Draco shot Harry a look, they were indeed having dinner with them, but not for another hour. Severus had a class for another hour, but they could always say they were spending the time with Remus, who was always happy for help with his two. The couple had decided two was definitely enough for them, since they had one of each, and would look forward to when the boys had kids. Their dads were working for a second already, as it had taken years for Adrian, even after switching to Lucius.

The girl looked like she was told Christmas was cancelled for the year, but she nodded, and said she would show him later. Harry loved to read, not a book worm like Hermione, but he could have sworn the book she was holding, was a diary of some kind.

Draco snorted when Harry shared that with him. "Maybe she has been writing some kind of poetry or love letters to you. I could tell our Uncles you were busy."

Harry pushed passed his brother. "Oh I think I will convince her she likes blondes much better. I am certain that you are more her kind."

A moment Draco was looking like he would hex his brother, but Harry had just confirmed something, well in a way. Harry may have two dads, and Uncles who were, but you could almost think Harry actually was raised by his relatives, and not as he had. Harry had no problem with being into boys, but he had not come out of the closet, still not too old though, and it was not that unusual. Draco had not dated, but he looked at girls, and there was no doubt who he was interested in.

Harry put his brother in a headlock. "You know I think Millicent has a crush on you, maybe a double date would have been fun for us."

Draco laughed at him."It sounds like a lot of fun to me. There is the feast for Halloween, we could invite them to."

Remus was surprised when the boys showed up so early, though with Lyra fussing from teething, and John running amuck, he was happy to see them. He raised an eyebrow when the boys were laughing over something, but would not tell him what was so funny. He didn't sit back, handing Harry the baby, who needed her diaper changed.

Remus was not about to allow Draco off easy either and pointed at his son. "You know I am sure your cousin would be happy to help clean up your room too."

* * *

><p>Halloween came date free, neither brother had any intention to spend time with the female obsessed with them. The Halloween party was always one of the best parties of the year, and all the kids always looked forward to the decorations, and food. Harry had avoided the red head for the past few weeks, Harry had started to rely on his map to save him from running into her. He could have told her to back off, but he had to be polite, she was the sister of the twins.<p>

They even had a shock, when invited with the twins, to attend a party for Sir Nick. The food was rotten, but they had eaten before, and it was cool for them to see. They were heading back into the hall, when they heard a shout from down the hall.

Fred looked at them. "It can't be a run in with Myrtle, she was down at the party, and didn't look to be leaving."

Harry saw others were heading down that way. "I think someone is just getting into the mood of the holiday."

They found Susan was the one to shout, and she was pointing at a wall, where a message was written, in what looked to be blood. It read the chamber of secrets was open, and all those who had come were talking, not knowing what the chamber was. Teachers though soon arrived on the scene, one of the prefects had notified them, and one could see, the students were not the only ones who were shocked with it all. Severus ran a test, and found to comfort, it was only red paint, and not blood.

Albus finally spoke. "Okay, everyone back to the hall or your dorms. There is nothing here for you to see."

Harry shared a look with his Uncle and as he left with his brother he whispered. "There has to be one perk to having Uncles on staff."

They knew the information would be limited, they would tell the boys enough to keep them out of trouble, but not all of it. It would still be more than they would have like the other kids, as they knew the other kids would all be talking, word would spread through the school.

Draco shook his head. "Halloween is never boring around here, that is certain."


	17. one down

**Chapter 17: one down**

* * *

><p>The school was talking about Halloween, even taking away some of the usual excitement of the first quidditch game of the season, which was usually the top. Harry saw victory for his team for the first game of the season, and the stands were as packed as ever, as it was still the best entertainment. Harry's dads had come, and they had brought Adrian with them, Lucius thinking his son had no chance to not be a fly boy like his brothers were. Lucius had always liked watching a good game, and he could fly decently but he had never played the game, Sirius was the only one of them who had.<p>

Remus and Severus had been honest with their nephews, but they did not have much to tell, no one knew where the chamber was meant to be. Hagrid had been expelled from school last time it was, but few people believed he had done it, but not even Albus seemed to be able to help.

Harry thought of something when they spoke. "Could the animal who killed her have been an acromantula?"

Severus shook his head. "It would have eaten her and others in the school."

Sharing a look with his brother, Harry told their Uncles about their trip into the woods, with Hagrid at the start of the year. They had been told about the different animals in the woods, and Harry could not remember any mention of them in the woods, unless he missed it. He had only seen a baby spider, but Harry knew there was more, and he had the sense Hagrid had a bond with them, like some kind of pet.

Their Uncles shared a look, from what Severus knew, Hagrid had claimed what he had was a harmless pet of some kind. Tom had been the one to turn him in, and they were not certain why no one looked into it since, to clear a man's name. They had a feeling Albus never thought Hagrid enough of a concern, to worry about him.

Severus spoke. "The chamber belonged to Salazar, and it is said only his heir could open it. Tom Riddle, now known as Voldemort, is the last of the line."

Harry went pale. "But he did not have any children did he? And he is dead."

The men reminded Harry that there was some concern he was not totally gone, but he was not here at school, that was for certain. There was a chance one of the kids whose parents were on that side in the war, had been told about it, and were attempting to cause problems. Lucius and Severus had been spies in the war, and had never heard of any mention of the chamber and where it might be found in the school. Neither had any ears in that world, they had been outed of course as spies, and they were aware because of Quirell, not all of them were dead or good now.

Harry knew some about their founder. "He was a Parselmouth like Tom and..."

Remus knew why Harry stopped. "There is nothing wrong with your skill Harry. It was once far more common, and in other countries it is south after."

The issue here was Tom, and even Salazar had been known as being dark, he had been kicked out of the school. Until Tom, not a lot of people knew the reason for the snake on the house crest, or even on the house painting. Unfortunately it made people bias, and in the war, people who even had a pet snake, were suspicious. Among the students, there were few in their house there was any concern over, only one their age whose dad may still be a part, Theo.

Severus noticed the time. "The two of you need to head home for curfew. But please be careful, and if you notice anything else odd, come to us."

Draco nodded. "We promised our dads, like you, that we would come to you if we were worried."

Lucius could come to school often as a governor, and Sirius was an auror, but they were not here around the clock. They found comfort their brothers were though, and made sure the boys would turn to them, especially after last year. They knew Harry had not been alone, and he had sent for his Uncles, but their dads were all too aware how close they came to losing their two older sons. They had both suffered enough loss in their life, they could not stand the loss of their sons.

Draco looked to his brother as they headed home. "It could be some hoax, a kid playing a prank. I bet it is not even a Slytherin, just making us look bad."

* * *

><p>Harry had wanted to think the same as his brother, it would have been so much easier if it had been a hoax of some kind, but he had bad feelings. After what happened with the stone the year before, Harry knew almost anything could happen, and he worried how bad. He knew what many others didn't, Myrtle was the girl who had been killed last time, the teachers not wanting the word to spread. Albus had told the teachers not to talk about it, hoping it would die down, but that hadn't worked out.<p>

The twins had their own concern, their sister was acting odder than normal, and while Ron did not care, Percy noticed as well. They were not in her house, but she was always slumped over some book, and her friends had mentioned she had been talking to herself a lot.

Fred ran into Harry the first weekend in December. "I paid one of her roomies to try and steal the book, but she had it booby trapped."

Harry was not sure that was a sign to worry about. "She was raised with six older brothers. I'm sure she learned how to keep things safe."

Shaking his head, Fred admitted she had her journal read all of the time, she had never bothered to use a privacy spell at home. She was babied by her brothers, all but Ron who resented her for stealing the role as baby of the family, his one claim for attention with five brothers.

Harry knew how protective he felt about his brothers, and a sister would likely be harder. "Draco and I will help. You helped me with my brother last year."

Fred was relieved. "If anyone knows this school as well, if not better than us, it is the two of you. I know I could be wrong, but I worry about my little sister."

They were talking and coming around a corner, when they heard a scream, coming from down the hall. It was female, and though it was not her scream, they both had their minds so on Fred's sister and all that could be happening with her. It was Hermione they found around the corner.

Hermione was pointing not at the newest note on the wall, but a prone form on the floor."Blood, so much blood."


	18. seeking answers

**Chapter 18: seeking answers**

* * *

><p>They all looked at the body on the floor, there was blood all over them, and on the wall as well. Harry's heart was pounding through his chest as he looked at Collin, a first year lion, who he had seen around with a camera all of the time. He had enough sense that he sent Fred for Poppy and staff, as thoughts of Myrtle floated through his head, and panic rose in his chest. The creature was on the loose again, and someone was controlling it, he doubted the creature could write notes on the wall. Hermione was still shaking and had tears running down her cheeks, and Harry could not blame her. Draco acted first, and took her into his arms, calm compared to others.<p>

Poppy and most of the staff appeared, and they all waited on bated breath, no one was sure but they were scared he was dead. The blood was everywhere, and none of them knew where he had been injured or how. Poppy had a quiet conversation, and soon Collin was on a magical stretcher, and Harry and the his friends were brought.

Harry looked to his Uncle Severus who had taken him by the arm. "How did he...?"

Severus calmed him. "He is still alive, the blood was not his."

He said nothing more, as they were taken to the infirmary, Hermione in shock, though Harry and his friends were doing little better than she was. Hermione was taken over by Severus when Harry was sitting on a bed with his brother and the twins, as Poppy was busy. He was a medic, and having done it in war time so he was used to it, and fed her a potion for shock, and soon she was asleep on a bed. He tried to give the boys one, but was not surprised they refused, and were not as bad.

The blood had been removed from Collin, and Harry heard Poppy say that it was rooster blood, and Harry was shocked. He remembered though that Hagrid had said that the school roosters had vanished, and it did not look like any wild animals had snatched them.

Poppy looked up when Albus came into the room. "He has been petrified. I need a potion, but it will be months before the mandrakes will be ready."

Albus sighed. "I will contact his parents; I wish they were from our world. I have no idea how to explain this to the couple."

The boy had been holding his camera at the time, and they had been hoping that the camera might have a picture of what had attacked him. Unfortunately the film was ash, what ever had attacked him, had destroyed the film in the camera, leaving no proof of what it was. Myrtle was around, but she had never seen what had killed her, she had heard an odd sound, and suddenly she was dead. Their only comfort was Collin was alive, but the monster was still on the loose, and they had no idea what it was.

Harry and the other three of them sat there, not sure what to make of all of this, and all their could see was the blood. The teachers turned to look at them, forgetting that they were there, when they had been discussing what had happened.

Severus looked at the boys. "I will take my nephews home for the night, but I would recommend the twins be given something."

Poppy spoke up when Albus would protest. "Three and Collin are enough for me. Severus is a medic, and the boys would be better with him."

Knowing he could not argue with the school nurse, Albus had nothing to do but agree, but the twins protested having to remain. Severus led his nephews from the room, and Remus was anxious when they came in, an elf had been sent in. John was excited as he was having a sleep over on the couch, his bed split into two, so Harry and Draco could have a proper night to sleep. Though they knew the boys would protest, they needed to sleep, and a potion would be the best.

Remus stopped his nephews from protesting. "I have not contacted your dads, but if you do not take that potion, so help me Merlin, I will."

Severus looked at them. "You know how serious he is when he pulls the dad card. The twins will be taking one in the infirmary."

The boys protested they were not in shock, and it might be true, but they were both shaken by it. Remus was relieved when both were asleep, but both he and his husband were worried, and not simply about them. Severus looked at his son on the couch, and towards the nursery, and was worried about his family.

Remus knew his husband all too well." You are not sending me and the kids to the manor. I will consider it, it the danger grows, but not before."

* * *

><p>Word had spread through the school about what had happened, and every one was shocked, and worried. The trust Harry and Draco helped build between theirs, and other houses as well, was tested by all of this. Few people knew the heir was Voldemort, so a lot of suspicion went to Slytherin, as it was the founder's house, and too many people thought them all dark. Severus told his kids not to lose hope; the suspicion was minimal, for most of the school had come to know them.<p>

Fred and George were more worried about their sister than ever, she was acting more odd by the week, and even Ron seemed to have noticed as well. You knew something was up when Ron noticed, he was usually so self involved, he didn't even notice his own family.

Fred found Harry just before Christmas break and shocked him. "Can you take me to see your Uncle?"

Harry had never seen the twins actually turn to a teacher. "Sure, he should be in his private lab."

Harry knew there was something which may have happened, and he led his friend down into the dungeons, it was a weekend so there were no classes. They both saw Severus was surprised when they came in, not by his nephew who often joined him, but by Fred.

Fred explained about the odd journal but his next works shocked Harry. "She had blood on her last night. She said she cut herself, but there were no marks."

Severus stood up. "I need to speak to Minerva about this, and see if we can snag the journal."

He did not know what the book was for sure, but Severus agreed that this all sounded suspicious, and they needed to find out what was happening. Severus heard another rooster had bit the dust recently, and he was worried if there would be another attack soon, the blood needed for it.

Fred was pale. "I know she is acting odd but my sister would not attack other kids."

Severus turned to him. "If she is involved, I have a feeling she has been enchanted some how."

No one thought the little red head was some killer in disguise, there had to be something behind it, if she was in fact involved in all of this. Severus promised they were not looking for some scape goat in all of this, and he would make sure that the twin's sister was okay.

Severus led the boys from the lab. "I am happy you actually came to us first. I would rather not have a replay of last year."


	19. first death

**Chapter 19: first death**

* * *

><p>The book needed to be found, and if Severus was right about what the book was, but he hoped he was wrong. The fact that the chamber was open was proof he would not have his wish, but he had no idea how the girl had got the book. She came from a family no one ever would suspect dark arts from, her mother lost her family in the war, and her dad ran raids. Arthur would die if he knew his own child had such a thing in the house, and the question still was from where, and who had done this.<p>

Lucius and he had been outed too long ago, and could not find any information, from the contacts they had left on that side of the law. Lucius was worried about his sons, happy they were coming home for the holidays, and hoped his brother could solve this soon.

Severus unfortunately did not solve it soon enough as he was summoned by Poppy. "What happened?"

The woman was actually in tears. "This one was not a lucky as Collin.'

The body was covered in a sheet, telling Severus of course without asking that the student was dead, and he was filled with dread. He believed it would only take out muggle borns for now, but he knew there was a chance son of traitors, would be targets as well. The journal had an old spell on it, if the rumors were true, and acted to hypnotize the person whose possession it was in. It was a corruption of the imperius curse, but one had to be prolonged to it for a long time, and it was limited. It was said to have been in a journal because it could continue to influence.

Severus held his breath as he lifted the sheet, and he let out a breath, when he looked at the second year Hufflepuff who was under the sheet. He knew he should not be relieved, the murder of any student was a horrific event, and he was filled with dread for the rest of the school.

Poppy looked down at the boy. "He was found by Miss Weasley, who had to be sedated."

Severus noticed for the first time, the second student in the room. "Did she see anything, say anything?"

Poppy shook her head, and reminded him the poor child had just found a dead body, and was understandably in total shock. She had been found screaming like Hermione had, but she had been unable to focus, and was muttering in what to her, sounded like another language. She had sedated the child, and Albus had left to summon both her family and Justin's parents as well. Collin's parents were having a hard time, they had to leave him here as they were not of this world, but he was alive.

Poppy went to her office to see where Albus was, and Severus walked over to the red head, knowing he needed to check. She would not be charged if he was right, it would be considered like the imperius, but she would live with knowing she had taken a life.

He was sorting through her bag when a voice had come from behind. "Severus, what are you doing?"

Severus turned to look at Lockhart who had walked into the room. "I was making sure she was sleeping fine."

The man had not seen him with the bag, and he said it with his usual sneer, he was not about to allow this fraud of a man to cause trouble. He had no idea how Albus kept choosing these winners for his professors, the last DADA teacher was a criminal, but at least he knew what he was doing. This man was a laughing stock, he had been bested by first year students, and every one was convinced now, he had faked his books. He hoped the man would have the sense to leave at the end of year.

Severus wondered what the man was doing in here. "I would have thought you would be catching up on beauty sleep."

The man moved past him. "I am the defense teacher here I remind you. I came up here to find out if we knew anything."

The man didn't care about the kids, he had not done anything about Collin, and the school would be doomed if they had to rely on him for protection. The man was here for an idea for his next book; he had made that clear from the start. He probably was thinking now that someone was dead; it was exciting enough for his attention, and had come for some notes. He noticed Lockhart even had an odd book in his hands, but he assumed it was for jotting down ideas, though it looked familiar.

Lockhart walked over to the bed when he was gone. "Good thing I snagged this before he came in here. We would not want him to ruin the plan."

* * *

><p>All of the kids were sent home for Christmas, and while there was a press for the school to close, Albus said classes were to resume<strong> in <strong>January. Lucius and Sirius would allow their sons to return for now and their Uncle was there, but Remus and the kids wouldn't, for now they were leaving. Remus had agreed with his husband to leave if the risk had become greater, and the death of a student was proof, that it was. Neither man would risk their kids, or keep them in their rooms at all times, and Lucius was happy to have them at the manor. He had told his own sons, if there was one more attack, they would return home.

Being away from school for the holiday was good, the boy were shaken by the death of a classmate, and worried about all of this. The arrival of the Krums for Christmas was a surprise for them, they usually only saw Viktor and his parents in the summer, and were happy for it. It was a welcome distraction, this year so unlike last when Lyra was born, and Harry had been adopted. Her birthday and the anniversary of his adoption were celebrated too, they all needed this.

Viktor sat down next to Harry a few days after Christmas. "You look a million miles away from here. Is my company so depressing?"

Harry looked up, Viktor and his parents knew what was happening. "No, sorry, I could not help but think about the twins. And their sister."

They had made a rule for the holiday; they would leave all talk of what was happening at school, at school. The adults were talking about it, but they had wanted the boys to focus on something else for now, and it was the reason the Krums had come. Harry was not the only one Viktor could distract, though Draco not for the same reasons.

Viktor squeezed his hand. "She is home with her family for the holiday, and I am sure they are doing as we, trying to make the best of it."

Harry nodded, reminded of the new scarf he was made by their mother. "I am sure Fred has had to clean the attic by now."

The twin and their pranks brought a smile back to Harry, and he knew why his dads had made the know talk of it policy, while home for the holidays. Severus had told the other adults but not the kids, the concern what the book was, and the girl could have blood on her hands. The boys definitely did not have to worry about such things.

Draco had appeared in the door, doing better than his brother, in trying not to focus on it. "Come on you two love birds, John is waiting for us to take him sledding."

Harry blushed at his words but chucked a cushion at his brother. "Watch it big brother, or we will be giving you a face wash out there."

Finally his mind totally off the troubles at school, he and Viktor followed Draco, they had promised their cousin to take him out. The adult watched them from in the house, and were relieved to see the boys more relaxed, only like this on the holiday, and birthday.

Severus kissed his husband. "We will find a way to stop this soon, and you and the kids will be home again"


	20. confronting lockhart

**Chapter 20: confronting Lockhart**

* * *

><p>It was odd for Severus to return to school without his husband and children, but he could rest easy that they were safe away from the attacks. He would not be lonely though, one condition their dads had about them returning back to school, Draco and Harry were living with their Uncle. A number of students didn't return back after Christmas, and usually Albus would have fought Harry living with his Uncle, but not this time. He would lose total control of Harry if he was at the manor and not at school, and though he did not like it all, he held his tongue on it. He heard Lucius mention sending his sons to Durmstang for safety, they were friends with the Krum boy after all, but that would be worse. Harry being a Malfoy was a big enough obstacle for him.<p>

Harry noticed every one was wary now; even some of their own house had headed home, and not come back. The red heads were back, they believed the headmaster to a fault, and truly believed their children would not be at risk. Albus had told them he was close to solving it, besides their children were pure bloods.

It was mid February and there had been no more attacks, and some kids had come back, when Fred appeared."I have a really bad feeling there will be an attack."

Harry looked up from where he was working on a potion with his Uncle."What do you mean?"

Reminding Harry and his Uncle or the suspicions his sister was some how involved, Fred had continued to keep an eye on her. The odd book was not on her when she came home at Christmas, even though her room had been discretely checked here at school. But tonight he caught his sister meeting with Lockhart of all people, and he had handed her a book, which he could have sworn was the same journal.

Severus put the potion in stasis, and is mind went back to the night in the infirmary. He had been looking for the journal, told by the twins that she always had it on her, but found no sign of the book. He remembered Lockhart had actually shown up for once, and he had an odd book in his arms.

Harry turned to him. "We need to do something Uncle Sev. We need to do something before there is another death on her hands."

Severus motioned the boys into his rooms. "You boys will both stay in here. I don't need to worry about you out there during this."

Both looked ready to protest, but they knew he would not leave them if he could not trust them to stay, and he needed to find her. The more Harry saw of the girl the less he liked her, but she was the sister of two of his best friends, and once again he found himself caring. Fred was the trouble maker, but he agreed even faster than Harry to not leave the rooms, as long as he knew his sister would be found.

Severus had his nephew fetch the marauder's map as it could help locater her a lot quicker. He and his best friend were married to two of the marauders, but until now, he never thought he would be so grateful for their work.

Harry handed him the map and kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful too, just because it has only been students till now, I am worried."

Severus activated the map. "I promise to be careful. I plan on taking you boys home for Adrian's first birthday next month."

When his Uncle left he could not help worry even if he was a teacher, he loved his Uncle so much and he was a half blood. He wanted Fred's sister to be okay, but he also wanted his Uncle to return to his Uncle Remus and their kids. He was starting to understand why his Uncle said Harry and Draco would turn him white young, after what happened with Quirell last year, when he and Fred waited for news.

Draco and George saw their surprise when they came in. "Uncle Sev saw us on the way and ordered us down here. He told us you could explain."

Harry nodded. 'Fred saw Lockhart give his sister back that journal from last semester."

Concern ran through George, who like Fred had been hoping that this was over with, when their sister no longer had the book. They were grateful for the help, and understood why Harry and Draco were so worried about their Uncle, who they were so close to. A couple of times they almost broke their word and left, but they did not have the map, or any idea where Severus had headed to. They kept their word, no matter how hard it was for the four of them, and staved put in the room.

Harry was going stir crazy after an hour. "I wish we knew what was happening up there. I just have a bad feeling about all of this."

* * *

><p>Severus had no idea what the man was up to, but after his nephews were almost killed by Quirell, he was not one for giving the benefit of the doubt. There was one petrified and one dead student, and the man seemed to not be done. Albus would not listen to his suspicions before and he doubted he would now, and he did not have time for the old coot to sit on his hands, not now. Albus seemed to have little concern for the kids, he could have closed the school for a few months and found out what was happening, but he wouldn't. Then again they all knew Hagrid was innocent, and the man refused to provide the evidence, so Hagrid could have a wand at least.<p>

He found Lockhart coming out of the room of requirements, Ginny had left just before he had arrived, and he knew he needed to deal with this man first. He had no idea what was wrong with him, Ginny would be cleared by the mind control, but Lockhart would have no such excuse to save him from this.

Lockhart was not pleased to see him, and Severus knew when ever he wasn't, he was up to no good. "Severus what are you doing lurking in times like this?'

Severus smirked."The better question is why are you giving dark arts journals to eleven year olds? I would have thought one dead student would be enough."

The man went pale, and he was stuttering as bad as Quirell pretended to, claiming he had no idea what Severus was talking about. Severus knew there was a chance this man was a fool and had not made the connection, he was greedy and incompetent, but he did not have much else.

Severus pointed in the direction he knew Ginny had headed in."That little journal, is Voldemort's. She has a plea of mind control, what is your excuse?"

Lockhart moved to head down the hall with him, towards the bathroom. "I would not have given her a book with mind control. I am not some criminal."

He doubted the people he had stolen credit from for his books would agree with the man, but Severus felt more inclined to believe his story right now. The man claimed he had been looking for a story idea while here, and had heard of the chamber. He had not known there was a monster, and he had come across this book, but he thought it was broken. That was until inn had seen it, and he found she could read, and used her to learn. He had given her the book back, not linking the two together, honestly believing the book could tell him how to stop this. The man was looking to profit, thinking he could be a hero with her help, but he had not meant for this to happen.

Severus was about to say something when the man offered to help, but again there was a blood curdling scream."It looks like you may be too late."


	21. basilisk down

**Chapter 21: basilisk down**

* * *

><p>Severus was shocked when Lockhart came with him as he would have thought the man would flee, but his guilt was at play in this. The man may not have known what it was, but he had been involved, and Severus knew he was likely hoping he would be pardoned due to his help. Severus would normally have been happy for any help, but he was not sure this man could be any more help then a worm. He doubted the man could bore the monster to sleep, or charm him over with his smile, the only two things the man seemed to be able to do. Maybe he knew he would die, and would rather die a hero, then be revealed as a fraud.<p>

They rounded the corner and found Ginny in hysterics once again, but once they came to her, she collapsed on the floor. The journal was in her hands, and Severus saw writing on the page, which was about to disappeared, but he cast a spell to freeze it.

His attention went to the second body on the floor, who like Justin was dead. "Another dead student, enough to sell your book?"

Lockhart watched as Severus sent a message to all the staff. He looked down at the fourth year Ravenclaw. "Melinda was one of my favorites, such promise."

As the other teachers appeared Severus found he agreed with the man. Melinda was a student few would know, she was quiet and only had a few friends, but she was well liked in school. She was top of many of her classes including potions, not a shock since her parents ran a chain of successful apothecaries. Her mother was a muggle born, a powerful witch, but still it had made her daughter a target.

The staff watched in horror as the body was taken to the infirmary, as well as a catatonic Ginny. Severus was not the only one who turned on Albus up in the infirmary; they had all told him the school needed to be closed down, till this was solved. Now they had a second child whose parents would have to burry their child.

Albus looked down at the book Severus was holding in his hands. "It seems we have the source."

Severus shook his head. "It was in English, but I noticed even if my spell kept the writing in place, but it has turned."

It must have been a security measure; the writing disappeared or became Parseltongue, if someone tried to read it but the user. Voldemort had been the only one in his time, he would have thought it was fool proof, but Harry was one as well. Severus was reluctant, but he summoned his nephew, knowing that Harry would want to help, and allowed him to be brought. Harry was horribly shaken when he found out what was happening, but he read the journal, and found the entrance to the chamber.

Albus wanted Harry to open it in the chamber, but that was vetoed by everyone else, as they were not sure if the monster was alive. Severus used a spell to bring down the tunnel inside without opening it, and any cavern below would be sealed. If the monster survived the cave in, it would never be out.

Severus destroyed the sink as well just in case and sealed the area. "Now I assume Albus you will speak to the ministry and have Hagrid cleared once and for all."

Albus was trying to hide his anger as he knew there were likely books and such in the chamber. "Of course."

Harry had been brought with them, and clung to his Uncle as he was taken back to the infirmary. Albus was once again ignored when the journal was set on fire, he had like the chamber, wanted a chance to examine it. Albus reminded the man that two kids were dead, and another would not wake for months, and their families deserved to know it was seen to. For the second time in so many years, the school would be looking for a new DADA teacher because the old one was arrested.

Albus protested when Severus assured his nephew he would take him home to his dads. "The danger is over."

Severus looked up. "Would you like to explain to Lucius why you would not allow his son to head home for a bit? We both know it is allowed."

Not waiting for an answer, he steered his nephew from the room, and Draco was waiting for them in the front hall. They were both in bad shape; Draco filled in on what happened as they went along, and were in need of their dads badly when they made it to the manor. They had both known Justin but not Melinda, but the death of a second student, and how Ginny was involved in it, left them both in bad shape.

Their dads and Remus were waiting, and Severus had his arms full of his husband and kids, while Lucius and Sirius saw to their sons. The others were given a full run down when the boys were in the sitting room.

Lucius kissed Harry on the head; Harry curled up in his arms. "We will see Hagrid cleared, and offer any aid we can to the families involved."

* * *

><p>Melinda had been taken for burial, and almost all the kids were back to school, assured it was safe. Harry and Draco though were still home at the manor with their dads, even with Albus pressing for them to be returned. Lockhart had proven he hadn't known what the book was, but also proved fraud, so he was in minimum security for two years, meaning no dementors. Hagrid had been cleared, allowed a wand, and there was talk he might be able to take over for a retiring Kettleburn in the fall.<p>

Molly and Arthur had been shocked when they found out their daughter was involved in all of this. They had been assured she had been under mind control, but she still had some memories, and Poppy recommended she needed help. She gave them the name of a mind healer at the hospital.

The healer turned to the couple after the evaluation. "I would recommend you institutionalize your daughter."

Arthur spoke for his wife was in no shape. "You want us to put her in a hospital?"

Unfortunately in the week since the journal, Ginny was still semi catatonic. The few times she was lucid enough to talk, she blamed herself for the deaths. She was not eating or sleeping, and there were signs she had been cutting herself for months. They had planned to take her home, but it wouldn't be enough, the love of her family.

Molly sobbed. "My daughter is not a criminal; she was not guilty of the crimes. I will not lock her up.'

The healer shook his head. "No one blames her but she does. I fear if she doesn't have help, she will either become fully catatonic, or become a danger."

His main worry was she would be a danger to herself, but there was a small concern for others. He hoped it would only be a few months, but she needed to be here. Arthur finally convinced his wife to, and Ginny didn't even respond at all, when she was taken away by a nurse.

Arthur held his wife. "She will get better and be home soon Molly. We are doing the best by her."

**Author note: With Sirius free, the story now advances to book 4.**


	22. fourth year

**Chapter 22: fourth year**

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco were excited for the coming school year, as much as they would miss quidditch the tournament would be awesome. They were two of the few who knew about it, their dads and Uncles had been involved in planning it. Draco thought the best part for his brother was the fact Viktor was sure to come with his school, they'd be crazy not to bring him. Third year had been quiet, the one excitement was their house win the cup for a third year in quidditch. After Quirell, and the murders of two students in second year by the snake, it had been nice. Ginny had not returned to school, but there were rumors she had been released from the hospital at the start of summer, and would be returning to school. The treatment had taken longer than thought, it seemed she had a severe break with reality, due to the guilt she had felt.<p>

Viktor would be in the UK sooner for his team was in the world cup which England was hosting that had given Harry and Draco seats in the best box in the stadium, and tickets for the twins, and two adults. Sirius was taking the boys with Remus, Lucius was six months pregnant and in no couple had been trying since just after Adrian was born, and their son had turned two in March. Their long anticipated daughter would make her entrance in mid-November.

Harry was amazed when Viktor came their way after the game. "That was an amazing dive."

Ron's voice came from behind. "The fool lost the game."

Ron had appeared with his dad and other brothers, Arthur had landed some seats from work. They were staying in a pop tent down the way, but had been invited to come for dinner after the game. Harry and Draco had heard so much of the older brothers and they were happy to have a chance to meet them for once. Ron was jealous, the twins had the best seats and were in a luxury tent, he had been in the nose bleeds and their tent smelled like the apothecary.

Fred looked at Viktor. "Ignore him, he was your biggest fan up until today. He just is pissed as Harry was telling the truth."

Ron shook his head. "Why would I care if scar head and he are friends? I cheered for Ireland, like we all should have."

Back in first year Ron had taken their letter from Viktor, and had been incredulous when they said they knew him. Viktor was not professional back then, but he was already famous for being asked to play before he was old enough. Harry had not been able to admit to knowing him, but Draco had told Ron that Viktor taught him to fly. Ron had been sure they were only bragging, and had even bought a Krum statue. It seemed they had been honest with him.

Viktor was introduced to Charlie who had followed his career. Charlie had at one time been considered as good as Viktor was now, but he had chosen dragons. Neither had seen Harry in a game, but both thought he could likely put them to shame in a year or two.

Ron looked to Harry and Viktor sitting side by side. "Is that it, you are some sick little queer? I knew there had to be some reason you led my sister on."

Arthur cut in. "you will not talk to Harry or any one else like that Ronald. You will apologize and head back to our tent, or your mother will be told."

When the Molly card was drawn you knew that Arthur was on edge, and his sons knew better than to argue so Ron scurried off. Being gay was common in their world, and their son Charlie had come out years ago. Besides Ginny was a very sensitive topic still, and Arthur didn't need to hear it. A six month hospital stay had been more than a year, and she was still medicated for it. Arthur was not sure with the tournament happening if it was smart to send her back that year, but Ginny was so insistent and Molly gave in as usual. Molly still felt such guilt she had to send Ginny away, and she had never been good before at saying no to her only daughter.

Talk went back to the game and Harry and Draco, with the twins and Charlie were soon lost in quidditch talk. It was not all about the game, but about the sport in general, and the others found themselves on the side lines, and had their own talk.

Harry smiled before Viktor was leaving for the night. "I am so happy you will be around this year."

Viktor blushed near as bad as him. "I am definitely looking forward to this year more than for the tournament.'

Since Ron was gone every one there knew about it, Arthur was not surprised the bogs had been told. The twins were not meant to, but between Harry and Draco, and the fact it was near impossible to keep secrets from them at home, they had known. Harry and Viktor were so deep in talk they missed the looks from Draco and the twins, and even the older red heads tended to agree with them. Harry and Viktor were totally into each other, but oblivious to it.

Fred whispered to Draco."There is the ball at Christmas. We will have to make sure those two love birds come to their senses by then."

* * *

><p>Ginny was for the first time since her first year of school, with her brothers for the train. She had been allowed to advance into her third year, but she would be taking extra tutoring, and for now she would not be taking any electives. Few people recognized her, her once long red hair was now cut so it was only an inch or two long, the hospital had required it for even with spells, it was easier. Her hair started growing a bit since her release in May but it would take time. There was also the lost look in her eyes, she was a bit spooked by it all. Arthur was worried with the tournament they should home school her for a year, but Molly said no. The healer agreed if Ginny felt ready and stuck to her meds, it would be fine for her to return. Her healer went with her to school twice that summer, to see how she reacted to being there.<p>

Arthur was counting on the twins to keep an eye on her since Ron would not, he knew it was unfair but he worried. He felt guilt like his wife that she had spent a year in a hospital and felt so helpless, but he was worried they might push her right back in.

Luna came over to them and smiled at Ginny. "I am so happy you are back. You can come sit with me on the train."

Ginny had known her since they were little as they grew up in the same town "I would like that."

They knew she had been apprehensive about how people would respond to her. Officially she had been home schooled for a year and only family friends knew the truth, but she had her doubts. The fact she was removed mid way through a year and her part with the snake was known, had led to a lot of talk. Her short hair did not help at all, magic could not be used to grow it out due to her medication, it had to grow out on its own.

She pulled back when Luna tried to take her arm, like she was scalded. "I have to say goodbye first."

Arthur whispered as he hugged her. "If it is too much, we will bring you home. Remember take your meds, and your healer will come once a week."

As she went to her mother Arthur turned to his sons, hoping it would work out. He knew her healer would come to school once a week and work with her. He reminded himself she would not have been released from the hospital or told she could return to school, if the healer not thought her ready to.

Molly held her husband as the train pulled away. "This will be good for her, she is ready to be back. You will see."

Arthur kissed her on the head. "I want nothing more for then you to be right."

Ginny sat on the train with Luna and a few others, they all seemed welcoming but she was lost in her thoughts. She was so anxious to be at school, she had been a prisoner in a hospital ward and now at home, confined to a room but for walks or therapy. She was itching for freedom.

She thought of the scars hidden by her sleeves came back but she shook her head. 'I will not be sent back, I won't.'


	23. schools arrive

**Chapter 23: schools arrive**

* * *

><p>The school had been abuzz with talk of the tournament and the schools coming. Very few people realized Viktor was in Durmstang, and Harry knew it would be a shock Harry could not wait till November and he claimed it was not about Viktor, well he said in part of the start of the tournament Their dads were also expecting their little sister in the middle of the month, Draco was excited as well. The twins were right with Draco in saying it was of course Viktor, they had seen him at the world cup. Harry had no idea what his brother and the twins had planned for him. He had thought the red head were busy trying to find a way around the age limit for the event.<p>

The twins had a second concern though and had enlisted Harry and Draco to help. Like their dad they were worried their sister should not be back to school this year. Even at home she had been under such strict watch by her mother, and suddenly had so much freedom. Harry and Draco were happy to help out. It sometimes felt odd knowing they would be done school long before Adrian and the new baby started school, or his cousins. But they were so happy their dads had been blessed.

Harry was surprised a week before the other schools came when he heard Luna and Ginny. Luna seemed worried. "Ginny I am not sure about this."

Ginny shook her head. "I am only stopping every second day No one will think my hair is growing to fast."

Harry was told her medication not only prevented them from using a spell to grow her hair, but it was slowing down the natural process. He had always thought her so shy and a bit awkward; he had never thought Ginny would be that vane. He knew the fact she had hair shorter than a lot of boys had drawn attention, but she could not stop her medication. He thought her a fool if she believed no one would notice her hair was suddenly growing.

Luna stopped her. "Ginny you need to take your medication or I will tell Poppy. You know your hair is not worth being back in a hospital."

Ginny had gone red in her face. "I won't be locked up in a hospital again, I won't. Don't you dare say that to me again."

Luna was doing her best to calm Ginny down, they were in different houses but Luna had grown up down the road from her. Even among friends Luna was one of the few who knew she had been in the mental hospital, though some had guessed. She knew Ginny was scared to be forced back into a hospital, but Luna was scared about her friend. Luna's own mother had some issues, and to this day her dad still felt guilt he had not been more careful with her and her experiments.

Harry didn't want to worry the twins, but he knew he needed to tell someone. He had learned the hard way in his first two years of school, he could not handle it all. He went in search of his Uncle, knowing Severus would know what to do.

His Uncle was worried when he heard. "I will make sure Poppy is checking on her meds on appointment days. But we will have to be careful."

Harry kissed his Uncle on the cheek. "Thanks Uncle Sev"

Severus knew Harry had not been fond of her as she had been a hero worshipper with a crush, but Harry had such a good heart. Harry also felt guilt as she had wanted to show him the journal and he had blown her off, and maybe could have known sooner. He and Harry's dads reminded him he could not have known, and the two deaths and her hospitalization he could not blame himself for. Harry had moved past it, but seeing Ginny again had brought a lot of it back for him.

Severus went to speak to Poppy but did not mention his source. "I know there was a concern about her being dangerous if off meds.."

Poppy sighed. "She was not allowed anything sharp, she tried to kill herself twice. I worry she may be not only a threat to herself but others."

When she had her checkups she would be checked for meds but that was only once a week, her friends and brothers would have to watch for signs. Her healer had mentioned she had felt like a prisoner, and was adamant not to be sent back. Poppy knew if she was off meds and became paranoid she may be sent back she could become a real concern to others. Her healer and mother were so sure she would stick to her meds, but it seemed they had good reason to think not.

Poppy had a good idea who his source had been. "The staff will be watching, but I would make sure your nephews continue to keep an eye on her."

* * *

><p>The boat and the flying carriage had brought a lot of shock from the other kids, and every one was amazed to see Viktor Krum. It dawned on most about the article he had been signed to his team before he was even old enough and should have known he was in school. Draco shared a look with the twins and silently reminded them of their plan from the summer they would make the two see sense. There would be a ball at Christmas, and they would not stop till Harry and Viktor went to it together. There were as many girls drooling over her as boys over the French, but even if Viktor was bi they knew Viktor would disappoint them all.<p>

Harry could not deny he was happy Viktor had come and his school was being housed by the snakes, though Viktor would sleep on the boat. He could not wait till the formality was done, and Viktor and his school joined them. He barely even noticed the tournament speech though he did notice the goblet.

Viktor finally joined them and sat down next to Harry. "Long time no see."

Harry smirked at him.. "Do I know you then? I know perhaps I saw you play once, I mean you are a beater for what is it Iceland?"

Viktor laughed at that, reminded that the boys from their school came from a number of countries and not simply Bulgaria. Some of the others in the house were surprised how comfortable they were together, but soon knew the Malfoys and Krums were old friends. Harry was nine when he first met Viktor as his first vacation was to the Krum home in Naples, but only Blaise knew that. Officially Harry had only met him the summer after first year, after he was officially adopted.

Viktor laughed and pointed off to the lion's table. "Isn't that the little fool from this summer, drooling all over the French beauty?"

Harry saw Ron making moony eyes at one. "It is, but French beauty is it? Maybe we should see if you can sit at Ravenclaw."

Blushing passed over both their faces at how it had sounded, Viktor was of course stubborn about admitting such things. Harry was not jealous but not because he was not attracted to Viktor, but because he knew Viktor was not even looking. He was simply making fun of Ron who had been a prat that summer.

Blaise whispered to Draco as he saw them together. "I am with you and the twins on what ever your plan for those two is. I have never seen Harry so love sick before."

Harry had over heard a bit of the comment but his attention went to Moody "Does that man seem odder than usual? Or is it just me?"

There was talk of forcing Moody to retire, so he had agreed to teach for the year in hopes things would calm down when he returned. Sirius had been set to come as he had offered to take the job more than once, but for now Moody would. Having the head of the auror department at school during all of this tended to make sense to all. Harry and Draco had known him for years through their dad, like Cornelius he had helped the couple conceal their contact with Harry when little.

Draco shrugged. "There were rumors he is losing it a bit. I happen to think it has more to do with having people like Igor around the school."


	24. Malfoy pink

**Chapter 24: Malfoy pink**

* * *

><p>Harry and Viktor were totally oblivious to the meddling of their friends, to bring the two together in time for the ball. They didn't care about the age difference or for now that they usually lived in other countries, they were a cute couple. Draco knew the twins hated the age limit as they had wanted to enter, but Draco thought it was good. He not only wondered how younger kids would fair against older ones, but about Harry as well. It would not have been good for them if Harry and Viktor were competing, and there was no doubt Viktor would be in the tournament. The others had been brought to help train and support him, none of his classmates thought they had a chance.<p>

Harry and his friends had watched those who had entered, and wondered who would be their champion as their school was the one with no obvious choice. The twins kept bragging they had found a way to put their name in, but Harry and Draco were certain they were bragging.

Harry was laughing as Viktor actually looked nervous as the ceremony began. "You know your name will be pulled out. Or are you having cold feet?"

Viktor shook his head."There are a few others who could come out. But Igor will make me walk home if I am not chosen."

Igor was sure his school would win but for that they needed the star of the school, and there was no doubt that was Viktor of course. Viktor was not only the international star but he was also top student in all of his classes, and took OWLS a year early. Harry had no doubt Viktor was not kidding about his headmaster, in the week since they had been in the UK, Igor was one track minded. Harry didn't like the man at all and was reminded he had been a death eater, he avoided prison not as a spy but because he turned evidence. Severus did not like the man being at school and had warned both of his nephews to be careful around him.

Harry was not surprised when the blonde Ron had been drooling over was named for Beauxbautons; she was treated like Viktor by her school. Harry smiled when Viktor's name had been called, worried about him being hurt but happy for him.

Viktor actually hugged him. "Igor actually wanted me to sit with him but I told him you were my good luck."

Harry blushed from the comment. "I knew you would be chosen."

When Viktor went up to the front Harry caught the look on his brother and Blaise, and he turned away from them. He had no idea how Blaise had been dragged into what ever Draco and the twins were plotting at, but he didn't like it at all. He was once again reminded his brother needed to find someone to date, and maybe it would distract him from his meddling. The twins were dating two of the chasers on their team, but the girls seemed to have no problem with the twins and their obsession.

Draco was about to make an excuse for the looks when he noticed. "Look at Moody; he is stopping Albus from putting the chalice away."

Harry looked and saw his brother was right."He seems to have forgotten there are only three schools."

There was actually fire starting to come from it again and Harry was wondering what was happening. His Uncle had sworn the chalice could not be tampered with, but it looked like another name was about to come out. Suddenly the case it had been in had come up and surrounded the cup, and the smoke soon disappeared. He knew his Uncle had done it, he had no wand out but Severus could do wandless magic since he was in school.

There seemed to be a silent debate between the three heads of the schools, Crouch and Moody. Silence spells had been put up but it looked like the two foreign heads were worried there was cheating going on. Harry had no idea why, they had the champions they wanted but Cedric was a shock to most of the school.

Albus finally spoke."The ceremony is concluded, the first task will be at the end of the month. Enjoy the rest of the feast."

Harry turned back to the table but looked to Draco and Blaise."I am telling you there is something wrong with that man."

He had been saying that Moody was all wrong since the start, but even Draco passed it off as the new job. Seeing how he had acted though during this, Draco had a feeling his brother was right about that. It was the last thing they needed with men like Igor around, for the auror assigned to watch them to have gone off his rocker.

Draco led his brother from the hall. "It looks like you will have to wait till tomorrow to kiss him congratulations."

* * *

><p>The boys had something more exciting to come first, and even Viktor was taken away from training for it. Unlike with Adrian who was born during Easter, the newest Malfoy was born on a Friday a week after the champions were named. Viktor and her big brothers were excused from their last class of the day and brought home to the manor for the weekend. Igor was not keen on allowing Viktor to leave, but the Krums had come to London this time when the baby was born.<p>

Harry and Draco loved Adrian who was nearly three as they did their two little cousins, but they were excited. Like Severus and Remus were happy for a little girl, Lucius and Sirius were over the moon. They already had three sons one of whom was both of theirs in blood, and ready for pink.

Mrs Krum held her son when they saw him come in. "We are so happy you are a champion. I am happy you came away this weekend though.'

Viktor pointed at the other two."These two promised the headmaster I could use them for target practice."

The school taught the dark arts but the Krums had never been associated and kept their son far from it, his grandfather was killed during Grindewald. They were not happy when Igor had been named headmaster of the school, or the influence he tried to have on Viktor. They were proud he had been named champion though and would be so proud if he won. They had told Igor he was to allow Viktor to come, and he couldn't refuse.

Harry with Adrian in his arms led his way into the bedroom, where their dads and sister were. Harry had been recovering from a dragon attack when Adrian was born and had been home to stay at the manor officially, how times had changed. Now with three sons and a daughter, the Malfoys were complete well until grandchildren.

Draco took his sister into his arms and looked at Harry. "We will have to change your hair coloring."

Harry saw his sister was a female version of Draco and Adrian. "I don't know, it just makes me and dad more special."

Sirius had to assure Harry with Adrian that he was no less a Malfoy because of his looks, but this time it wasn't needed. Severus and Remus had both come with both their kids but since they served for Adrian and each served for one of the older boys they were not chosen. Viktor's parents had been chosen this time around.

Lucius looked at their precious daughter, after so many years their family was complete."And our little princess is Ella Andromeda Malfoy."

**AN: The Malfoys needed a girl since Sev has one, I pity her trying to date with her dads and three brothers. Ella is a pet name for Elizabeth, inspired by Elizabeth Bennett in Austin's work of this name, but also like Adrian comes from Roman/British culture for Harry/Lucius. Andromeda for Sirius and Draco, a constellation and in honour of Sirius' cousin/ Draco's maternal Aunt.**

**Please review**


	25. first task

**Chapter 25: first task**

* * *

><p>The first task had come and the three schools were excited, though Harry could not help but be worried. Ella's birth had not only been a happy anticipated event but had been good, a distraction for a few days. His friends laughed at Harry and told him he was acting like he was in it, he was more nervous then the champions were. Viktor admitted while the champions were not to know ahead of time they had been told, he made sure Cedric had been told. He knew Albus would likely not tell their champion, but Igor and Maxime had both seen and both warned their champions.<p>

Harry understood the odd look from Viktor when he saw the dragons; Viktor hadn't told him what the challenge would be. He knew there were dragons not far from the Krums and Viktor had been to the sanctuary, but that didn't help. It reminded him it usually took several people to subdue them, and still was dangerous work.

Draco saw his brother when Viktor went in."Harry are you okay?"

Fred snorted. "He is just worried about lover boy down there."

Draco knew that was not the case when Harry didn't even tell them to shut up over the comment about Viktor, he usually would never allow it to slide. Harry was not simply worried about Viktor who was the last one, though that was a good reason. Fleur had been burned by her dragon, and Viktor had pulled the horntail which was the most dangerous dragon out there. Oddly enough it was Ron who came up with the answer.

Ron sneered from where he sat down the way."The poor little baby probably pissed his pants. He was such a cry baby last time, and it was a newborn."

George turned to look at Harry. "First year, that dragon of Hagrid's."

Harry had been convinced by Albus to spend time with Ron, and found out Hagrid had a baby dragon which had to be taken away. Ron was so angry Hagrid was listening that he had spooked the dragon and it set fire to the hut, trapping Harry in it. Harry had been saved by the centaurs but he had been in bed for days, and had to be carried home for his official first stay at the manor. Harry still remembered how close he had come to not seeing Adrian born or Ella, anything else for that matter.

Draco was pale as he should have known why his brother was so upset, he hated it took a prat like Ron to point it out to him. Draco knew it was part of the tournament, but he was surprised his brother had not been given any warning. He would not have told any one, and he could have been prepared.

Harry was silent until Viktor had his egg and was safe. "He is in first place. I knew he would be."

Draco squeezed his brother's arm. "Oh Romeo, remember we are meant to cheer for our own champion."

He could tell Harry was feeling a bit better as the dragons were subdued; he elbowed Draco in the ribs for that comment. He would have done more but at least the last comment had been intentional, an attempt to draw Harry out of a state of shock he seemed to have been in. By the time they headed out of the stands Harry's color had returned and he was threatening to hex them if they did not lay off.

They found Cedric first and made sure to congratulate him, Viktor more than supported them cheering for their own champion. Viktor had assured them if the tables were turned he would have done the same, but they would not be too sad if he won.

Viktor noticed Harry was a bit shaky still and unlike the others he knew."I wanted to tell you about the dragons but I couldn't. Are you okay?"

Harry was feeling better. He had told Viktor back when it happened."I'm fine. I should be upset you beat our champion though."

It was the closest thing Harry and Draco could do to congratulating their friend, but Viktor knew what it was. Viktor was sporting some holes from the horns in his robe, but he was the only champion not bleeding or with a burn on him. It would not be till February for the second task, and for now the ball was the only worry.

Viktor blushed when asked if he had thought about a date for the ball. "I need to find my headmaster. He will be disappointed I did not score a perfect score."

* * *

><p>The ball was not for almost a month but the school was talking, it was the first time they had an event like this. The champions had been informed they and their partners would have to dance for all, but every one was taking dance lessons. Draco and the twins kept commenting he better pay attention as he would soon have an audience, sure Viktor would ask him out to the ball. Draco had noticed Harry had been avoiding being alone with any males who might ask him as he was too polite, and he would not admit he hoped Viktor would ask. Draco knew Viktor would have to ask soon, or Harry would have to accept an invite.<p>

It seemed it was not only the twins among their family who had an interest; Ginny was on Harry as well. Her brothers and friends had told her that Harry was into men, but she did not want to listen. Harry was reminded of her crush on him back in his second year, before the whole basilisk event.

Ginny came over to him on the way from lessons. "I was hoping you would have danced with me. You are a natural."

Harry reminded himself once again this was the twin's sister."I am sorry Ginny, I am sure you can find plenty of partners. Besides you are too young."

The ball was open only to fourth years and above unless invited by an older student. Ginny may not have been known to have been in a hospital but there was talk, and the little Hufflepuff wasn't that popular before. Harry doubted she would be asked, but the lessons had been open to any one who wanted to learn.

Neville came over with Luna who he had started to date. "My friend Anthony is interested in you. I am sure I could help."

Ginny had seen a normal clumsy Neville could actually dance. She was still not impressed."Stick to Luna, I don't need dating advice from a porker."

Harry was taken by surprise as she was usually so timid and friendly why she was a Hufflepuff; Ron was the one who spoke like that. Luna shot an angry look at her friend and walked off with Neville, not liking the way Ginny had been lately. She was not the same girl she had grown up with, played with since in diapers.

Harry looked at her. "I can't believe you Ginny. Even if you aren't friends with him, he is dating your best friend."

Ginny suddenly broke down in tears and he could tell they were not fake. "I am so sorry; I will apologize to them both. Don't be angry with me."

Harry knew he would have to have his Uncle make sure Poppy was checking on her meds, but he calmed her down. He refused to even consider the ball with her and tried to let her down gently, but he swore he was not upset or hate her. Harry walked off with Draco, but Ginny's eyes followed him as he went.

Ginny took a half dose of her meds as she knew she had to see Poppy in an hour. "You will be mine; you will see we belong together. One way or another."

**Please review**


	26. ball dates

**Chapter 26: ball dates**

* * *

><p>Draco had been sure that Viktor would come to his senses and ask Harry out, but it seemed he was either too nervous or stubborn. Harry would not admit he liked Viktor but Draco could see Harry was disappointed, and as he watched every one else with dates it was worse. Harry would be stuck with a young kid or a girl if he did not accept eventually, and Draco knew Harry would soon. Harry wanted to attend the ball even if with someone then other Viktor, and they needed to act fast. They had done all but lock him in a room together which they were starting to consider, but what ever they had to do they had to act fast.<p>

They decided to try jealousy at first and hoped to convince Viktor to act through it, not sure how it would work out. Harry had a lot of friends who cared about him and who had no intention of stopping till he had the perfect date to the ball, no matter what they had to do.

Draco saw Viktor coming and motioned to Fred and the French kid they commandeered. "You're on."

Paul looked at Fred. "And you're sure he doesn't have a date?"

Though he was attempting not to look obvious about it, Viktor had slowed down to listen. They had not said Harry's name but it was Harry's brother and friend, and there was not a large amount of homosexual male students here. Viktor could not seem to help himself, and it was what they had been counting on.

Fred shook his head."He has not accepted an invite, but I know he is looking for one. I think he is just interested in someone new.'

Paul was beaming."I will definitely have to ask him after dinner."

Draco looked at Viktor from the corner of his eye, and he could see Viktor had stopped dead in his tracks. He knew they were talking about Harry for sure, and he could not even pretend he was not listening to them any more. Paul was actually straight and was taking Katie to the ball, but Katie was best friends with the twin's girlfriends and was happy to help. Paul thought it sounded like a bit of fun, and had been happy enough to lend a helping hand to them with it.

Viktor took off down the hall and told himself Harry could attend the ball with who ever, they were only friends. He kept picturing Harry though and with Paul at the ball, and by dinner time he was not able to focus on anything else. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he needed to act.

He intercepted Harry before Paul could. "Harry, I was kind of wondering, well I mean if you want you would attend the ball with me?"

If Harry was not so nervous as well he may have laughed at how tongue tied he was. He barely managed. "I'd like that."

They were both blushing but now smiling ear to ear since they had done it, Viktor no longer looking like he would be sick. Most of the students were watching as the dates for the champions was gossip, and Viktor's date was highly speculated by all. Harry's brother and friends were relieved their scheming had finally worked out and the two were going to the ball, now to get them to actually date. By the end of the year they would be an official couple, if not much sooner.

After dinner Harry noticed a confused look on Viktor when they were walking out of the hall, and worried. He saw Viktor looking at the French kid that the twin's team mate Katie had been dating for a few weeks. He was wondering if Viktor liked the kid, and asked Harry as the boy was straight.

Viktor shot a look at Fred.."I heard you and that kid talking about..."

Fred snorted. "You were dragging your feet and you needed a push. We just knew both you and Harry would be happier to attend together."

Harry was totally confused when he saw Draco and the twins were laughing, and Viktor looked ready to hex them. Harry felt bad when he found out Viktor had been tricked into asking him to the ball, and he suddenly felt like he was some pity date. He should have known Viktor would have asked him sooner if he really wanted to,and Harry tried to let Viktor out of the date. He didn't want to attend the ball because of a trick.

Viktor stopped him. "I have wanted to ask you all along but I have been too nervous. I promise your brother and friends simply kicked sense into me."

* * *

><p>Sirius and Lucius brought Adrian and Ella to school for the night, and all the Malfoys stayedwith the Snapes on Christmas and the twins had come early to open gifts with them, even though every one else remained. Lucius and Sirius were delighted to hear Harry and Viktor were attending the ball, like Draco they could see the attraction between the two of them. Harry was nervous though as he had to dance the first dance in front of every one, but for Viktor he would. Draco was nervous, but because some how he had been convinced to take Pansy to the ball.<p>

Harry and Draco had their dads and Uncles to help them dress, Harry happy he had finally grown his hair out to his shoulders a few years back. Harry wore green robes which brought out his eyes and Draco was in dark blue. They picked up Pansy who looked beautiful in pale blue and met the others, in the dorms.

Viktor appeared and he took Harry's breath away in a dark red. "You look amazing Harry."

Harry smiled and took his arm."I could say the same to you."

The others all smiled as they watched, but Draco did not envy his brother as the champions and their dates waited in the hall. Harry looked like he would be sick, as much as he wanted to attend with Viktor he was scared of this dance. Harry was worried about making a fool of himself and Viktor, but he found dancing with Viktor was not too hard. He looked into Viktor's eyes and he forgot all those watching, and he lost track of how many dances they shared.

A few hours in Ginny who was invited by Neville' friend after all, tried to cut in."I would love to dance."

Viktor looked to where her date was. "I am sure he would be happy to. Harry and I are about to take a walk."

If looks could kill Viktor would have been dead on the floor, but neither Harry nor Viktor noticed. Fred did and put a hand on Ginny as she was about to stop them from leaving, knowing his sister would try and ruin it. Harry and Viktor had taken too long to make it here, and Viktor would now allow her to ruin it.

Fred pointed at her date. "Head back to your date or back to the dorms. Harry has made it clear he is not into girls.'

Ginny glared at her brother. "You are just jealous, don't think I don't see the way you look at him. Neither you or that Bulgarian will keep us apart"

Ginny did return to her date but her brother was worried about her, if nothing more than her hair had grown more than usual. He knew Poppy said she was on her potions but Fred was worried not every day, and he was scared for Harry. Tonight though Harry was left in peace, and enjoying a walk in the gardens with Viktor.

Viktor surprised Harry by tilting his head up, for a short brush of a kiss."Merry Christmas Harry."

Harry was surprised and blushing but he returned the kiss. "Merry Christmas Vik."

The two spent a time out walking hand in hand, and both thinking the would have to thank his brother and the twins for meddling. Harry had been scared Viktor would never ask but couldn't, and he was relieved he had not had to attend with someone else. They returned to the ball and even if worried to dance before, danced into the night.

**Please review**


	27. second task

**Chapter 27: second task**

* * *

><p>Harry and Viktor took less time then his brother worried about to become officially a couple. After all it had taken to convince the two of them they even liked each other, but once they got there it took no push for them. By the time that the next term had started the two of them were officially dating, and could be barely torn apart. Harry and Viktor did get back at those who got them together, they were happy but they still would not allow them to get away with it. They had convinced Professor Binns that Draco and the twins could not wait to listen to him practice a lecture for the ministry, and ensured they couldn't back out.<p>

The second task was coming and Harry was happy when Viktor was able to solve the egg early on, both were worried about Igor. The man seemed to be the only one not happy for them, and was worried he would try and keep them apart. As long as Viktor continued to perform well, the man had no reason to protest. Harry was even convinced to be used in the second task He had been a bit worried, but he knew there was no real risk.

Igor came over when they came back to shore. "I assume this has not hurt my champion.'

Viktor smirked at the man. "I told you sir that Harry was the best inspiration."

For the second time in the tournament Viktor had placed first, though only two finished as Fleur had to be rescued. He had no doubt about whom he would have to rescue, though he had good friends from school or someone could have been sent for. Fleur had her little sister who had come with the school, and Cedric too had his date from the ball Cho. Harry thought the only ones who should have problems were his own school, but they had been good about it.

Cedric joked though when he came over. "I don't know we may have to lock you up during the next task. I don't think it is fair you are luck for another school."

Harry shook his head. "You know as much as I care about Viktor, I am cheering for you."

Even before they began dating Viktor told Harry he had understood, he would have done the same if the table were turned. Harry would have expected Viktor to cheer for his own school, and Viktor knew Harry would hex him even if he suggested it.

Ron seemed to have a worse attitude then Igor. "It wasn't bad enough you are snake and a Malfoy, now you are dating him? Do you have no pride at all?"

Harry put a hand on Viktor to calm him."I am happy you don't think much of me. I would be horrified if I lived up to your prejudiced standards."

From the first time they met Ron had been on him, he had the same idea as Albus of what their hero should be like. Harry wondered what he would have been like if his dads had not defied Albus, and had taken him home. If his first introduction to their world had been the likes of Ron he would have such a different view, and by Christmas when his dads took him he would likely not want them. He still laughed that Ron was always on about how evil pure bloods were, and he was one.

Ron reached and snagged him by the arm."I am not prejudiced; I am just not blind like you are. They stink of the dark arts, they will betray us all."

Minerva who had come up behind them with Albus was not pleased. "Ronald Weasley I will not have you disgracing the house of Gryffindor like this"

Albus tried to step in and call it a friendly debate but Minerva would not hear of it. Minerva was not a woman to play favourites with her house; she held them to high standards as not to shame their house name. In the four years since the boys began she always wished Harry was in her house as he would do it proud, but Ron was a thorn. The twins got into trouble but they did good in school and were beaters in quidditch, and did the house proud.

It seemed the day for annoying red heads, as no sooner had Ron stormed off with a detention but Ginny was headed their way as well. Harry rested his head on Viktor, and was suddenly wishing he had brought his cloak with him. Viktor was no happier than Harry was, he didn't like how the girl was around Harry

Ginny came over to them beaming and tried to entwine her arm with Harry. "I heard Igor say you had a party at the boat. I will escort Harry to the school."

Viktor was not amused and pealed her from his boyfriend. "He will be attending. Besides I would rather not leave him with a desperate little leech."

He was usually friendly and Harry was shocked to hear how Viktor spoke, but Harry was relieved as he would have loved to say it. Viktor would not usually talk like that but he knew Harry was bothered by her, but because of her brothers he held his tongue. Harry had too good a heart, and Viktor would not let it continue.

Ginny was fuming when they walked off. 'You think you are so funny, but I will show you. Nobody takes my boyfriend away from me, no one."

* * *

><p>Harry and Viktor were happy as there was one of the few Hogsmeade weekends that year came the following weekend, they could both use one and Draco and he were not going home for their brother's birthday as it was not on a holiday or weekend, but needed a gift for him. The twins had told them they were not coming into town, but Harry knew they were lying about not being interested in town after all this time. Harry had his suspicions that they planned to keep an eye on their little sister who was being allowed into town without supervision this time.<p>

Harry was surprised when he was in the candy shop and the twins came in, he could tell something was up from the look on their faces. Harry had a feeling their sister gave them the slip, and the twins reluctantly admitted it when he asked.

Suddenly a kid appeared in the door." you have to see Krum kid has been attacked.'

Fred took Harry by the arm as he could tell Harry was about to collapse. "I am sure he is okay."

The crowd was in the apothecary but they moved to let Harry and he twins pass, they knew who he was. Poppy had already been called and was seeing to Viktor who Harry felt sick when he realized there were vampire leaches all over him. Harry knew those thing had venom to paralyze temporarily and could kill humans.

Poppy motioned as she was about to take Viktor through the floo."He will be fine after some blood replenishers and rest."

Harry and Fred were able to go with as was Draco who had been with Viktor."How did this happen?"

Igor who arrived wanted to know as well, and as Viktor was fed potions and was cared for Draco told them. No one had seen who had done it for the shop was busy, but the lid had been taken off the jar and thrown in Viktor's face. No magic had been used and no one had seen, so there was no proof of who was to blame. Igor was mad as he was sure this was an attempt to knock out his champion. He was not the only one worried but Harry for different reasons.

Harry shared a look with his brother and Fred. "You don't think she would try something like this?"

**Please review**


	28. Harry Taken

**Chapter 28: Harry taken**

* * *

><p>Harry was worried about the safety of his boyfriend and was scared he would be hurt worse; having a feeling it would not be the only time. There was no proof it was her as no one remembered seeing her in the shop, and there was no magic used in it. Harry though kept remembering when Viktor had compared her to a leech, and Harry was worried it was her sick sense of humor. He was more worried about the sick part then the humor, she was in bad condition. Her brothers were worried as she had changed so much from the sweet little Hufflepuff she had been, and even her friends backed off. Luna was one of the few who still tried but due to their past and her mother's issues, but even she was having troubles continuing.<p>

Viktor would not have it when Harry had tried to break up with him, he was falling badly for Harry and he would not be scared off from him. He had not told Harry but he was looking for a team to play with in the UK, so he could be close and could come see Harry on weekends.

The evening before the final task Harry and Viktor were out walking after Viktor had been shown the maze."I can't believe it is almost over."

Viktor kissed him."I will be here for part of the summer, and you know your family is coming to Italy."

Harry knew he was right but he could not help but be disappointed, he had loved to have Viktor around all of the time. . He was so happy with Viktor, and he could not stop from caring about him even if it would have been easier to date someone from the school. Viktor knew he could put Harry out of his misery, but he wouldn't tell Harry until he knew for sure one way or another.

Harry and Viktor were walking when they heard voices coming from near Hagrid's hut, and neither of them were Hagrid. They could not tell one of the voices but the second was **Ginny** and that was enough to worry of them of course.

Ginny was about to leave. "I will make sure he is down there on time. You are sure this will work?"

A man's voice they could tell was hidden by a spell in case someone was listening had answered. "Make sure you do."

Harry and Viktor shared a worried look at what she was up to now, and who she had been talking to. Viktor had received a number of creepy notes since the leeches and had found itching powder had been added to his bag one day. Ginny had never been caught, but like the incident in town she had always been in the area, and she had plenty of opportunity to get at him and his things as well.

They saw Ginny take off and tried to move around the hut without being seen, they needed to know who she had been talking with. Unfortunately Hagrid had bad timing and he appeared from the other direction with the dog.

Hagrid was surprised."It is nearly curfew Harry, and Viktor I thought you would be resting for tomorrow."

Harry looked over his shoulder and knew the man would over heard of them. "Viktor was just taking me inside."

Harry and Viktor were not surprised the other person had vanished, and they had no idea where he may have gone. The bigger concern was the man knew he had been over heard, and what ever he may have planned he would have to change. Harry was shocked Ginny would be involved with some plot though they had no idea which of them was the target. It sounded like Ginny was meant to lure Harry some where, but if she was doing it she must have thought it was to get back at Viktor.

Viktor kissed him at the entrance to his dorms. "I am meant to sleep on the boat. Stay close to your brothers and friends tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The Krums had of course come for their son; the families of the champions had been invited to spend the day. Harry had seen them after breakfast but he had left them, the couple was happy he and Viktor were dating but he would give them alone time. Harry was meant to have joined them in the afternoon but when he was late Viktor didn't worry at first, Harry spoke of working with his Uncle. Harry loved helping in the lab, and he could lose track of time when he was there.<p>

He panicked though when he saw Severus with his husband and kids out on the ground, and realized Harry was not with him. When he asked the man Severus was worried as well, his nephew had spoken of coming but had not shown up. He had just assumed Harry was busy with the Krums, and had not worried.

Draco had come and over heard. "He was with me and the twins in the room of requirements. He left an hour ago."

Severus paled when he was told about what happened the night before. "We need to find him now."

They didn't want to panic anyone but the amount of new people at the school was a real worry, and they needed to find him now. Viktor had thought he would be the one at risk since Ginny was involved in it, but it seemed she was either tricked or plans had changed.

Viktor was the one who spotted her. "Where is he? Where is he?"

Ginny looked near drunk and they could see she was off her meds. "I was sent to tell you, he is your holy grail. If you are true of heart he will be waiting."

They realized who ever had him would have him for the task, and some how Viktor needed to compete. They could not risk any one else knowing what was happening and Viktor would have to try and win, it may be their only way to find him. This seemed off, but they had nothing else to go on to find Harry.

Severus led Ginny to school. "Poppy will be contacting your parents and the hospital. I can assure you if Harry is hurt, you will be in the criminal ward."

**Please review**


	29. Riddle Grave

**Chapter 29: Riddle grave**

* * *

><p>Viktor had wanted to win the tournament from the start, but more than ever before now. He knew Harry's dads and the others hoped they could find Harry first, but as he went into the maze he had Harry on his mind. He didn't care if he was able to win for the sake of the tournament; he needed to get to Harry. He was worried that Igor was involved in this but not as incentive for Viktor to win, but because of his old leanings. Viktor's parents had not been happy when the man had been named the headmaster for the school, and were reluctant for him to attend school.<p>

He noticed when someone had been forced out, and he reminded himself he needed to focus. It was dangerous enough in here, and he would be no good to Harry if he was killed or he was forced out. He wore an old charm around his neck which had a tracking spell on is, that he hoped could bring help for both him and Harry.

Both he and Cedric came into the center of the maze together and were shocked to find the spider dead. Cedric looked around."What the hell is happening?"

Viktor realized Harry was not there and he knew."It is a trap, the cup is a portkey."

Cedric looked like he thought he was telling lies, and Viktor needed to act fast. He didn't have time to explain in full but he told the other boy what was happening, and prayed he would listen. Cedric knew Viktor well enough to know he would not lie about this, and he offered to come with him. Viktor knew that he was wanted for some reason but Viktor knew Cedric was not and worried he would be killed.

He went to make a grab for the cup but before he could stop him Cedric had as well, and they were both whisked away. They arrived in a graveyard but before they could react men and women in robes appeared, and Igor held Harry with a knife to his neck.

Igor pointed the knife right at a vein. "If you do not want him dead put down your wands now."

Harry shook his head. "Get out of here; they will kill all of us."

Viktor and Cedric both dropped their wands and soon found themselves pinned to tombstones, as Harry was prepared for some kind of ritual. Viktor watched as one of the men put a bone and then cut off his own hand and put is in the cauldron. He could not hear what was being said but they were pointing at Viktor and Harry suddenly stopped fighting and let himself be led over to the cauldron.

Igor came to Viktor and ripped the charm off. "A tracking spell as I hoped. I knew his little family would follow, and they would be the first to die when He rises.'

Harry's voice could be heard in a panic. "If you want my blood take is, I will not allow you to kill them..."

There was a lot of shouting as his blood went into the cauldron and Harry managed to use the confusion to break free. There was a sudden explosion of light and when is cleared the cauldron was gone as was what ever had been added to it, and he could not see Harry any where either. The Death eaters were confused and angry, and Igor came their way but Viktor noticed a few of them had actually fled from the area.

Igor pulled Viktor up and put the knife to him instead.. "You think you are so smart, blowing up our master. Come out little boy or we will kill them both."

Harry appeared from behind a tomb with his wand in the air. "Your master is dead and most of your men have fled.."

Igor was going to prison one way or another now, and if he was he would ruin the lives of those who turned their back on the cause. He would kill Harry and have his head sent back to school in the cup, he could see he looks on the faces of Lucius and Severus then. It was why he never married and had kids is made you weak, the ones who staged true to Voldemort had no kids, and only two wed.

Suddenly Igor was hit by a body bind and as he lay on the ground he looked up at the saviour of the three little boys." You."

* * *

><p>Panic went through the school when they found out what happened, but the remaining order had been summoned. They knew where the boys had been taken but they could not bring down the wards around to apparate there. They had no idea why Victor and Cedric had both been taken, but they needed to get to them. They had to be careful though as they had a sickening feeling they were meant to follow. The only reason they could come up with was they were to be an audience.<p>

Finally accompanied by the Krums and Amos, the order headed out for the location knowing they had to go. They were shocked to find when they came to the Riddle graveyard that the wards had come down, and they could tell some had left.

Severus caught site of his nephew who was facing someone in robes. "Drop the wand, you're surrounded."

Harry shocked them all by calling out. "Stop don't shoot, they saved us."

A second Death eater appeared and they noticed several subdued figures on the ground, including Igor who was conscious but screaming. Cedric was tied to a stone but still alive and Viktor was shaken but on his feet, Harry seemed to be the only one who was hurt. He had a cut along his scalp and was bleeding badly from his arm, but he looked more shaken then anything. Lucius took his son into his arms, so relieved his son was safe.

Sirius looked at the two who were still masked but lowered their wands. "What happened here?"

It was Igor who answered. "The little brat ruined the potion and killed our lord. And these two traitors helped."

Harry told them he had been jumped on his way home, and remembered nothing till he woke up here. He had been told his blood was needed to resurrect the man but his Uncle Sev had always told him wording was key, well in potions at least. It had been like a potion, and he thought if he was willing is might mess up the potion. The potion had blown up and in the confusion a number had fled, but Igor had threatened Viktor. Suddenly these two had come to their rescue.

The one who took down Igor removed their mask. "Igor was right, those of us who have families don't make good killers after all."

An: so no I did not hurt Harry and since the basilisk killed in my story, I let Cedric live. Voldemort is gone (no horcruxes) but trouble not done

**Please review**


	30. Heroes Revealed

**Chapter 30: heroes revealed**

* * *

><p>Shock ran through Lucius as he looked at the pair, he had never thought any death eater would help but these two never. He may have once been considered inner circle before he had come out, but there had been no one deeper then this pair. His son didn't seem to be under the imperius curse and said they had saved them, but there had to be some reason. Maybe they thought they would earn a pardon from saving Harry and the other two boys, he had no idea but he would find out.<p>

Harry clung to his dad and wanted to go back to school, he could see both Viktor and Cedric were with their dads now as well. Harry was terrified and he was weak, and the confusion over all this was not helping him.

Cornelius surprised every one when he appeared."I am sure the school infirmary would be a better place for this talk. It seems the boys can use some help."

Bellatrix looked at Lucius. "My sister helped me and my husband become spies.I owed is to her to protect her son's brother."

Lucius and Severus had been spies from day one, but while his wife had to play a role Narcissa had never been involved. He had loved Sirius since they were teens but he had deep respect and care for his wife, sentiments that were returned. They had both demanded if forced to wed they would not bond as Lucius wanted to marry Sirius, and she hoped to find love one day. It turned out not to be necessary as Narcissa died in labour, and Lucius had mourned a dear friend.

The apparition wards for the infirmary were opened, and the boys with their dads and part of the order came. Draco and Remus who had stayed back were in the infirmary, Severus and Sirius came back with Harry and Lucius. Harry found himself in hugs from them all.

Lucius turned once again to the couple when Albus came in." Explain."

Rodolphus spoke. "I wish we could say we had been spies as long as you were, but we have done all we could to make up for our crimes."

The couple were in it for a few years and thought they were too deep, but they had wanted out. Bella had turned to her sister for advice as she knew Narcissa never supported it, and she had brought the couple to Cornelius. He was not minister back then but he had the position enough to have them pardoned, and like Lucius they took an oath on their magic. They had not had kids to worry about and since they knew Voldemort had not been gone, they had agreed to continue.

Bella looked at Harry and explained they could not prevent him from being kidnapped, but were well placed. Rodolphus was the one with the knife and he had repeated more than once the comment on blood, hoping Harry would understand. He had a portkey and would have gotten Harry out if it hadn't worked.

Draco looked at the Aunt he never knew for he was told she was a criminal. "Thank you for saving my brother and the other two."

Bella kissed his head. "Harry saved the other two and our world, we only helped. But your brother I am happy we could save."

Looking at Draco Bella knew her sister would have been so proud of her son; Lucius had raised him to be such a wonderful kid. Rabastan had been among the others and got away, and their roles as spies were over. Bella hoped she would have a chance not only with Draco but her remaining sister and her daughter, her sister's muggle born husband made it impossible before. The couple had never been able to even consider their own kids, but hoped that would change.

Rodolphus watched as Harry was being patched up. "This is not over, even without a leader the others are still out there. We will do anything we can to help."

Lucius offered his hand to his former brother in law. "I am grateful for what you did for our son tonight, and would work with you.'

Albus didn't look happy at all, and Sirius wondered if it was because there was no way he could take credit for what happened. There was danger out there but without Voldemort Dumbledore knew his stock was down, former spies like Bella would be of more use. The order had already been moving away from him as leader, and he had to know he would slip further. He had still bee recovering from his loss of control over Harry, now this.

Poppy directed their attention back to what was needed."I won't keep them, but I would suggest all three boys go home and get some rest.'

Sirius took a shaken Harry into his arms. "I think Harry could probably use some quiet."

Harry and Viktor would be staying with their parents but Cedric was a prefect, and he insisted on his own room. Harry protested when his dads tried to give him a sleeping potion but they would not hear him, he was in part shock already. Harry only took it when they threatened to take him to the infirmary, and meant it.

Sirius kissed his son when he was asleep and looked to his husband. "I just wish we had caught them all. I wish our son could have a normal life for once."

* * *

><p>Harry, Viktor and Cedric had all been the focus the next afternoon, both with the end of the tournament and the war. The events of the night before had hit the papers and the world was once again celebrating the end of Voldemort, this time for good. There were still criminals on the run but they were not only without Voldemort, but they were not the more powerful followers. The world was sure it would be no time before they were captured.<p>

Harry had been awarded the Order of Merlin first class, but the other two got the second class as well as the Lestranges. Viktor tried to give Cedric the title and prize money as he risked so much for Harry but Cedric refused; they both won and both took the risk.

Harry kissed Viktor when the ceremony was over. "I wish you didn't have to go."

Viktor more than agreed with Harry on that."I have to drive the boat back; I am the only one who can with Igor gone."

He reminded Harry again that he would see Harry that summer in Italy, holding his tongue on the rest. He had a try out with the Pride in two weeks time, and if he made the team he would be in the UK and could see Harry on weekends. He had other try outs as well and was sure to move, but he wanted is to be a surprise.

Viktor's mom whispered to her son. "You know you could put him out of his misery and just tell him."

Viktor quieted his mom. "Where would be the fun in that? Besides we don't know if I will make a team here."

Her son was far too humble and his parents knew he would be moving, and were fully in support of is. The league was not big back home and they could come visit all the time, besides they liked the boys together. Harry had three years left of school, but the Krums and Malfoys could see them married one day.

Draco came to his brother when the boat was leaving. "I know it is hard, but you will see him soon."

**Please review**


	31. Viktor's surprise

**Chapter 31: Viktor's surprise**

* * *

><p>Molly and Arthur hoped never to be here again, after collecting Ginny from the hospital. They had not been allowed contact and seeing her with her head nearly shaved and scars from two suicide attempts had been painful, not forgotten. Molly was kicking herself as her husband had wanted to keep her home for another year with the tournament, but she had not agreed. Now she was filled with so many doubts, wondering if Ginny would have been fine if she had remained at home for the school year. She would never know but the thought would haunt her, as she was once again about to commit her daughter to the mental hospital.<p>

Ginny had been in a holding cell at the ministry for two days, under suicide watch though. They had to wait and see if Harry had been rescued, even though she could still face a prison hospital ward for her part in what happened.

Harry was led into the room by his dads. Arthur was surprised. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

Lucius spoke for his son."Harry has had the charges dropped; on the condition Ginny receives proper long term care."

If he hadn't Ginny would have gone to court, and she would have not only been in a prison ward but could have faced a proper prison cell when better. With this Ginny would be committed not to the psyche ward she was in before, but a proper asylum in Wales. She was looking at likely a few years at least; the healer from the hospital and her old one both concluded she had a complete break this time. Normally the hospital was private and cost a lot, but they were making an exception for her.

Molly was in tears as she hugged Harry. "I am so sorry for all she did to you; I would never forgive myself if..."

Harry cut her off."It isn't your fault Mrs. Weasley, and I am just happy she will be cared for.'

The hospital had done what they could but they had limited resources, the asylum was better equipped. Ginny would have the best therapy and medicine out there, and perhaps one day she would be well enough for a half way house. The couple were shocked not only Harry dropped the charges, but his dads had pulled some strings. The couple knew full well the asylum only took her due to some persuasion, and likely donations.

The couple were taken into a room to see Ginny before she was taken, is would be at least three months before they would be allowed to see her. They were shocked to find her in a muggle straight jacket and sedated, her head shaved bald. They could not see, but she was diapered.

Molly was pale as she touched her daughter and her scalp. "The hospital cut if for they could not be bothered, even with spells. I thought...'

The healer sighed."In the last two days she has taken to ripping her hair out by the roots. It had to be done."

The last time she had lucid moments where she felt guilt but was aware, it was in those times they did therapy. This time was worse and she went between being child like almost infantile, and in a rage. She knew her hair had been a sign she went off her meds, and she started ripping is from her head so they would have no proof. She had needed medical attention for it, and in the end her head was shaved. She could or would not use the bathroom, and had broken free from magic restraints and attacked a nurse and her healer, hence the jacket. For now she was looking at full confinement in a padded cell even for therapy.

Arthur held his wife as Ginny was wheeled through the floo. "I know this is hard Molly, but this is the best for her. It is this or a prison cell."

Molly clung to her husband, they both knew Ginny would not survive in prison "I know, but she is our baby."

Like last time Arthur was just as shaken as his wife was, but he had to hold is together for her. Molly had always been strong, other then last time with Ginny the only time she was like this was when her brothers were killed. Back then he really had worried she only made it because she had been pregnant with the twins, and when they were born and both boys, saw it as a sign. Her daughter was alive so there was still hope, and he knew she would go on as she had six sons to worry about.

Arthur led his wife out."The boys will expect us at the train, and you know they will need us."

* * *

><p>His kidnapping and all that happened before and during shook Harry bad, and since Viktor had left Harry barely spoke. His dads were not surprised he wanted to help Ginny, and had the hospital arranged before he asked. The girl had been stalking their son and had him kidnapped and nearly killed, but she was ill. Harry had not been willing to see her in prison even if after the hospital, more for the sake of her brothers though than anything. Draco and even the twins had a hard time understanding how he could be so forgiving, but the twins were grateful and Draco supported it.<p>

Rodolphus and Bella backed off for a few weeks; they wanted to know the boys but knew how much they had been through. It was agreed Bella and her husband would come though to the belated birthday for Draco, their nephew after all. Andromeda had been shocked to hear, and was anxious for a reunion.

Andromeda loved her nephew and was there for him too but she looked to her sister. "Bella?"

Bellatrix turned and practically shot into her arms. "Romy, I have missed you so much."

Narcissa may never have been involved but her husband was, allowing the sisters to be close and her to help the couple become spies. Andromeda had wed a muggle though, and until Lucius was outed as a spy she had no contact even with Draco. Her husband and daughter were there, and it was a full reunion. Bella hoped there may still be a chance for her and her husband to have a child. Draco and Harry were included in the reunion.

Harry was also getting a surprise for the day, Draco had been told and he was more than agreed. The boys were huge quidditch fans so Lucius renting a box for them and their friends was no shock, but the game was. Harry and Draco were United fans but this was a cannons and Pride game, but Harry soon had the answer.

The announcer called."And the new starting seeker for the Pride, Viktor Krum."

Draco laughed at the stunned look on Harry."I thought this would be a good smile today. You have been depressed."

He had helped get Harry and Viktor together even though he knew it would be hard, Viktor from another school. In a lot of ways it was good Viktor was three years older and done school, he could be here and not only see Harry in Italy in August. It was in Naples when Harry turned nine that they first met, and this summer was the first time they were going back. Harry wanted the game to end quickly, he wanted both Viktor to win and to go and see him.

Viktor didn't disappoint when he won the game in less then an hour, and Harry was anxious to see him. He felt bad as is was his brother's birthday and he got the best surprise, but Draco assured Harry he was more than happy for him.

Harry ran to Viktor when he came out."I could smack you, how could you not tell me that you were playing here?"

Viktor laughed. "Is would not have been a surprise then. If you punch me though, I will rethink coming to Italy.'

It was the off season and an exhibition game, Viktor wouldn't start for real till September so he was still coming on the trip. Viktor pulled Harry into his arms for a long tender kiss, assuring his boyfriend he missed him as much. He would be able to come see Harry on weekends and the odd week night, now he lived here.

He directed attention back to Draco. "I think though we have stolen enough attention from your brother, its his birthday. But I promise I'm not going any where."


	32. summer alterations

**Chapter 32: summer alterations**

* * *

><p>Harry had never been so happy about his brother's birthday before, he had been counting down the days till Italy. He was happy Viktor was coming to Naples with them still, but would have given up the summer for him to be here in the fall. Harry could look forward to the new school year for more than no longer being the boy who lived; he would not be away from Viktor either. He knew there were still criminals on the run and he would have to be careful, but even Albus could not control him. The old man had got away with some of it due to the war, but he had lost that.<p>

Harry had been shocked to learn he was wrong about that, and a week after his brother's birthday Albus was at it again. He had convinced Cornelius to consider Harry was not safe with killers on the run, and he should be sent back to his Aunt and Uncle. Cornelius was not one to cave in though, and a compromise was come to.

Harry and Draco were stunned, Harry speaking for both of them. "But our trip to Italy? And our friends?"

Lucius kissed his sons. "I know you boys were excited about the trip, and you are still going on one. The location has changed, that's all."

They reminded the boys about Harry's relatives, he had been spared from them using the room and elf. This time Albus would have been keeping too close an eye for them to do it, and Harry would have to live with the couple. He would have been alone as well for his brother couldn't have come, and he would have had no contact with Viktor or his friends. Their dads would not be coming and would miss Harry's birthday for the first time ever, but he wouldn't be alone.

Cornelius had never liked to listen to Albus before, and since Voldemort was brought down without him, Albus had lost a lot of influence. He still had some as long as there were criminals still on the run, but not enough to ensure the minister was forced to go along with him.

Sirius came into the room. "I have been to the home before; it was in the Black family before Bella wed. You boys will love it."

Lucius added. "It is only for one summer, and you will have a chance to know your Aunt and Uncle better."

Remus and Severus as well as the boys' dads were needed, two were former spies and one was an auror. It had been decided Bella and Rodolphus would take their nephews as well as Adrian and Ella to a family home in Malta for the rest of the summer. The couple were not able to spy anymore, and even Albus couldn't convince anyone that Harry was not safe with them. Andromeda would be coming as well, and though not the entire time, so would Viktor.

Andromeda offered to come to help Bella with the two little ones, and help the boys who were just starting to know the couple. She and her husband had known it would quell Albus even more, besides she wanted more time with her sister.

Rodolphus came; the women had already left with Ella and Adrian. "Are you boys ready to go? I promise you don't need to look as if you are to be executed."

Remus surprised them. "If it cheers you up, I and your cousins are coming into exile as well."

Though a marauder and order member Remus was not a spy or auror, and the wolves were not a concern anymore. His husband had convinced him to take the kids as they could not remain at school for the summer, and it would help the boys. Remus had pointed out Andromeda was going and the kids could have been sent, but his husband won in the end. Severus may have been the carrier but Remus was the mother figure of the two, he was the stay at home parent from day one.

Harry and Draco said goodbye and took a hold of the portkey, reminding their dads and Uncle to be safe. They knew they were still on vacation and this had been the best option, but they were worried about their dads. Harry would be a target for any former followers, but he was not the bwl anymore and could be hid away.

Harry had to admit he was wowed when he saw the home which looked more like an ancient fort out on a peninsula. "This is amazing."

Bella's voice came from behind. "It was part of my dower portion, and we always loved it. There are a lot of muggle luxuries too, when done your studies."

The home may not have been in Naples and they were worried about their dads, but they could see they would have some fun here if they tried. As they were shown to their rooms in a tower overlooking the water they were reminded it was for the summer, they would be back to school in the fall.

Draco reminded his brother. "You could always go and live with those muggles if you really can't stand this island. At least you will have Viktor."

Harry smirked at his brother. 'I am sure Pansy will not run off with a new man before you come back."

He ducked as his brother chucked a pillow at his head, and headed for his own bedroom. Pansy and Draco had been flirting since they went to the ball but were not a couple officially, but Harry knew they would. He happened to think his brother had no reason to complain, Draco had been far worse about him and Viktor.

Remus surprised him in the door. "I know it if hard being away from your dads on your birthday, but it will just be this summer."

* * *

><p>It seemed Harry would have a bit more of a party then thought, his dads could not come but a few surprises arrived. Albus may have been pissed about Harry being sent here, but he seemed to think now it was safe. It turned out the Burrow had been attacked and though no one was hurt, the family needed to be relocated. It was known publically that the three youngest had gone to stay with Charlie in Romania, to cover where they were. The house needed only minor repairs and new wards but this was safer for them, and though Ron was a pain they were happy to see the twins.<p>

Though the twins were a nice addition, the best guest came with the arrival of Viktor who would stay for two weeks with them. Harry thought this was some kind of conspiracy, his boyfriend moves to Scotland just in time for Harry to be exiled to Malta.

Ron was of course in a foul mood being stuck with them. "A month with the snakes who drove Ginny crazy, wonderful. And wonder boy still gets a massive party."

Fred turned to his little brother. "Unless you want us to use you for a game of pin the tail on the jack ass, I would stop now."

The party was actually small for the Malfoys, it reminded Harry of when he was little and his dads couldn't bring him to the manor yet. They would have tried to do more but Harry had not really been in the mood, even with Viktor and the twins there. They had just used privacy wards so the kids could spend some time out flying around the island without seen, and there was a pizza party. Ron was likely talking about gifts for a lot came from home, but if Ron had friends he'd have more too.

Viktor pulled Harry into private and presented him with a beautiful ivory pendant of a snitch on a black cord. "Happy birthday Harry."

Harry allowed Viktor to put it on and pulled him into his arms for a long warm kiss. "I am so happy you could come. It makes missing my dads easier."

Holding Harry in his arms he assured Harry his dads missed him as much, but they would all be safe and reunited in a month. It was harder on Adrian and Ella who were too young to understand, but their brothers and Remus helped. Harry and Draco were happy to get to know Bella and Rodolphus better, and now the twins were here which made it better as well. Harry had simply thought when the war was over he would have a normal life, but that would have to wait.

Viktor pulled Harry into the privacy of the den and pushed Harry up against a wall. "I could give you better things to think about."

Harry put Viktor's hands on the buttons of his shirt. "Yes."

Mouth lowering down over Harry's, Viktor slid his tongue in when Harry parted his lips for him. His hands had started on Harry's buttons when they were pulled apart by the clearing of a throat, and turned around to see who it was.

A very uncomfortable looking Rodolphus stood in the door. "The others are looking for you, it is time for cake."


	33. prone body

An: Well after my second and likely last attempt at writing an original story, Pride is back. It's an adopted story, so I am sure you will continue.

Chapter 33 Prone Body

Victor and Harry had found themselves suddenly with a new chaperone. It had been a bit uncomfortable when Rodolphus walked in on them. He wasn't Harry's Uncle, but he and his wife considered him a nephew, like Draco. He knew what the boys were up to, when he walked into the room. In the days that followed, he found reasons to come into rooms where they were, to keep them company. Harry was starting to care about the man like an Uncle, but he was not enjoying his constant attention either.

The twins and Draco did their best to help Harry and Victor have some time alone though. They knew Harry being away from his dads for his birthday had been hard, and he needed this. They helped Victor arrange a special surprise for him.

Harry was surprised when Victor snuck him away. "My Uncle is lurking."

Victor assured him. "We don't have to worry about him."

Harry didn't share his optimism. "He is always nearby."

Victor kissed him. "Your brother and the twins are on that."

Harry laughed. "I still think we should be going."

Victor agreed, and led Harry off down along the beach. They remained within the wards of the home, he knew they needed to. Though he wanted some privacy with the man he loved, he would not put Harry's life in danger either. He had arranged a picnic for them, not too exciting, but being alone and having some time together, was what they were both needing right now.

Harry liked the little cove. "This is pretty."

Victor revealed the picnic. "I thought we could have lunch."

Harry smiled as he helped put out the blanket. "I am hungry."

Victor kissed him. "I'd not want to be accused of letting you starve."

Laughing, the two of them took to the blanket, and they enjoyed the picnic. At first Harry and Victor were both looking over their shoulders. No matter how much the tins and Draco promised to keep Rodolphus away, they had their doubts. But they managed to make it through their lunch before they were interrupted. Unfortunately when a man appeared from the brush, with wand in hand, it was not Rodolphus.

Victor looked at Harry. "Get out of here."

* * *

><p>Lucius had come from the UK. They had heard rumors that the location had been leaked, and he was worried his sons were in danger. The wards should keep them safe, but they were on edge. Lucius planned to bring his sons home with him, not even Albus would stop him this time. It was almost time for school, and the boys would be safe until then. His husband was anxious to see the boys, and their two younger kids.<p>

When he arrived at the manor, he had Moody in tow with him. He had no idea how the place had been leaked, and he needed to find out. They found everyone in the dining room for lunch, but he realized that Harry was not there.

He looked around. "Where is Harry?"

Rodolphus answered. "In the den."

Ron voiced up. "No he isn't."

Draco shot him a nasty look. "Keep out of it."

Lucius looked at his son. "This place has been leaked."

Fred was pale. "He and Victor are taking a picnic."

Rodolphus was furious. "You said he was in the den watching a movie."

Ron grumbled. "Off at that private cove."

Lucius shot the boy a look. "Why do I get the idea you know more?"

Ron looked ready to deny, but he caved soon enough. He admitted a journalist had been looking for a story, and had paid Ron good money. He had told the man about the cove, and where was a breech in the wards, near the water as well. The man was just a journalist, and he would be no risk. Lucius was about to strike the kid, who had put not only Harry, but everyone else here in danger.

Rodolphus stopped him. "We have to find Harry."

Moody agreed. "We can deal with him later."

Fred shot a look at his little brother. "You better hope that Harry and Victor are okay."

George agreed. "Or you will hope Moody deals with you."

Remus tried to calm things down. "Boys, we have to prepare to leave."

Remus stayed, with Bella and Andromeda, with the other kids. They were all heading back to London once Harry was found. Remus was anxious to be with his husband, the kids missed him as well. Lucius and the others rushed to the cove, praying that Ron's stupid actions had not put Harry and Victor in any serious danger. But as they grew closer to the cove, Lucius had this sickening pit in his stomach.

They came into the cove and found a body prone on the beach. "Merlin, who is it?"


End file.
